Rashirea Sherazai
by Leukonoe
Summary: Zbiór krótkich scen z życia lady Rashirei Sherazai rycerza Shilen.
1. Sen

Siedziała przed lustrem i czesała sobie włosy. Uśmiechała się zadowolona do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Długą, smukłą szyję zdobiła kolia z pereł z czerwonym kryształem na środku, z uszu zwisały długie kolczyki, każdy złożony z maleńkich czerwonych kryształków. Z każdym powolnym ruchem dłoni pobrzękiwały bransolety.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

- Rashi... - rozległ się za plecami elfki leniwie rozkoszny kobiecy głos. - Rashiiii

Nie odwróciła się od lustra.

- Trzeba mnie uczesać Shirija - powiedziała tylko wciąż uśmiechnięta. - Dzisiaj jest ważny dzień.

Postać przesunęła się od drzwi i stanęła za plecami mrocznej. W lustrze można było dostrzec jedynie suknię szkarłatną od krwi, która płynęła z rozchlastanego gardła i poszarpaną tak, że widać było jedną z szarych piersi. Podrapaną i pogryzioną. Szare dłonie brudne od krwi z czułością zaczęły czesać srebrne włosy, zostawiając na nich szkarłatne ślady. Wspaniale pasowały do kamienia w kolii i kolczyków.

- Rashii... - szepnęła czule Shirija nie przestając układać włosów swej przybranej siostry w elegancką fryzurę. Wpinała w nie szpilki, a z każdej z nich zwisała czarna wstążka.

Siedząca przed lustrem mroczna przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu uważnie.

- Rashii... - wyszeptała wciąż krwawiąca elfka z wyrzutem, gdy jej siostra wstała i wyszła z pokoju.

Ciągnęły się za nią warstwy materiału wykwintnej sukni.

Spowalniały ruchy, męczyły. Stopy z trudem odrywały się od grubego dywanu. Ściany falowały, zamiast obrazów wisiały wielkie błękitne oczy. Jedne błagały, inne patrzyły zupełnie bezrozumnie. Na końcu korytarza znajdowało się oko ze złota, za którym były schody.

Złote oko patrzyło, chociaż nie miało źrenicy. Czekało cierpliwie, aż dotrze do jego progu. Przekroczy je. Wiedziało, że w końcu przyjdzie, bo nie miała innej drogi.

Zrobiła krok i stanęła na pierwszym stopniu. Wiedziała, że się potknie. O małą szmacianą lalkę, dziecięcą zabawkę. Spadała. Materiał furkotał wokół niej i ciągnął w dół. Wiedziała, że gdy tylko upadnie, zginie.

Na szczęście czyjeś pomocne dłonie chwyciły ją w locie i postawiły na kolorowej podłodze wśród falującego, szepcącego, śpiewającego, tańczącego, patrzącego i słuchającego tłumu. Mroczny, o nienagannie przystrzyżonej siwej bródce i oczach jak czarne paciorki uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, pogładził uspokajająco po ramieniu... ale to nie była dłoń. To krucze pazury. Chwyciły ją mocno i poprowadziły w głąb tłumu. Dotykali, śmiali się, uśmiechali się, tylko oczy zawsze pozostawały martwe. Nie zauważyła, kiedy zniknął czarnooki mroczny i jego szpony. Kolejne dłonie popychały ją dalej i dalej. Zachwiała się i odbiła się od czegoś. Odwróciła się natychmiast.

Wszystko gdzieś zniknęło. Wszystko prócz czarnowłosego elfa, z którego kącika uśmiechniętych ust powoli sączyła się krew. Miecz tkwił w jego piersi, tak jak wtedy, gdy sama mu go tam wepchnęła. Chciała dotknąć jego policzka, ale nim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek gest, elf zmienił się w kruka. Coś za jej plecami zaszurało. Odwróciła się. Kolejny kruk. W ciemności wyłonił się następny i następny. Próbowała się cofnąć, ale poczuła muśnięcie piór na nagich ramionach. I zaraz po tym chłód metalu. Żelazne skrzydła. Przymknęła oczy spokojna. Teraz była bezpieczna...

Nagle przestała być sobą, a stała się małym dzieckiem kwilącym na zimnej posadzce. Nikogo wokół nie było. Prócz kruków, które rzuciły się łapczywie na nią. Szarpiąc i zjadając...


	2. Kilistir: Historia ukryta za powiekami

Rubaszny śmiech rozszedł się po sali i zaraz zakończył się głośnym czknięciem. Zresztą gwar podniesionych męskich głosów był obecny na całej długości ustawionych w podkowę stołów. Od czasu do czasu warknął któryś z myśliwskich psów kręcących się między nogami siedzących. Dźwięczały sztućce, chociaż to sporadycznie, bo większość potraw już zniknęła. Za to częściej słyszane były kielichy, raz za razem napełniane przez czujną służbę. Gdzieś na końcu jednego z ramion, gdzie miejsce znaleźli giermkowie i chłopcy służebni, ktoś zaczął śpiewać mocno przepitym głosem, piosenka była o dziewczynie i rączym jeleniu.

U szczytu stołu nie zwracano na to uwagi. Tutaj mniej lano alkoholu, więcej rozmawiano, niż krzyczano, ale i tutaj nikt się niczym nie krępował. Siedzący na samym środku mroczny trzymał nogi na stole, jedwabną koszulę miał do połowy rozpiętą, przez co było widać, że zaczynającą się na skroni biegnąca przez policzek i szyję blizna, kończy się pod obojczykiem. Rozmawiał z siedzącym obok z przeraźliwie chudym elfem, który siedział swobodnie rozparty na swoim krześle, z kostką jednej nogi opartej na kolanie drugiej. Chudzielec tłumaczył coś rozentuzjazmowany, ten z blizną słuchał uważnie, ani na chwilę nie odrywając spojrzenia szarozielonych oczu z rozmówcy, od czasu do czasu spytał o coś, czy dorzucił jakąś uwagę. Chudzielec czasem przytakiwał, czasem kręcił głową przecząco.

- Lordzie dowódco! - Przebił się przez gwar głos mrocznego stojące przy ramieniu zaraz koło głównego stołu. - Lordzie dowódco!

Elf z blizną uniósł dłoń by uciszyć swojego rozmówce i dopiero wtedy odwrócił wzrok. Skinął głową stojącemu, ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Pozwól ofiarować sobie prezent, w ramach podziękowania za polowanie i ten wspaniały wieczór!

Zawołanie zostało entuzjastycznie przyjęte przez tę część sali, która je usłyszała. Gdy okrzyki radości minęło, lord wykonał przyzwalający gest i wrócił do swojego rozmówcy.

Gdzieś nad hałas i głosy wzleciał wysoki dźwięk dzwoneczków. Najpierw ucichli giermkowi, ktoś wreszcie przestał śpiewać. Trąceni łokciem umilkli żołnierze, jak ci chrząknęli to szlachta również odwróciła swoją uwagę od prowadzonej właśnie kłótni. Cisza narastała i tym bardziej słychać było dzwoneczki. Ciszę dostrzegli siedzący przy głównym stole arystokraci i spojrzeli przed siebie. Lord zdjął nogi ze stołu, pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

Mroczna elfka przystanęła i powoli ugięła kolana w ukłonie. Muślin sukni i długich rękawów rozlał się po podłodze. Długie czarne włosy opadły wraz z pochyloną głową. Tak zastygła w oczekiwaniu. Skądś popłynęła muzyka, to siedzący na drugim końcu sali mroczny grał na harfie. Elfka wyciągnęła ramiona w stronę lorda Sherazai, uniosła głowę, czarne kosmyki spłynęły niczym kurtyna po policzkach, rozchylonych lekko ustach i zamkniętych oczach. Błagała. Grajek szarpnął strunę, a może jakiś niewidzialny sznurek, którym obwiązana była dłoń elfki. Kolejne szybkie nuty, rozdzwoniły się dzwoneczki, a elfka prowadzona nićmi muzyki, obróciła się, by zaraz pognać za kolejnymi dźwiękami, niczym marionetka. Szeleścił muślin, a dzwonki hipnotyzowały.

Śledził każdy ruch drobnych dłoni, był przyciągany przez delikatne ruchy bioder i za wszelką cenę starał się chwycić momenty, gdy czarny całun włosów odsłoni twarz, przecież taką zwyczajną, a jednak coś w niej przyciągało. Może te wciąż przymknięte powieki? Niczym tajemnica w opowieści. Zapomniał się, pierwszy raz w życiu nie zwracał uwagi na otaczający go świat. Była tylko ta tancerka. Jej uśmiech, który na chwilę pojawił się na nieco zbyt wąskich ustach. Jej radość, gdy po raz kolejny obróciła się, porwana muzyką. Był zapach piżma i cytryny, który rozniósł się po sali. Była dziwna opowieść, która płynęła w rytm jej kroków i oddechu.

Zapomniał się.

Gdy odnalazł się na nowo stał na środku sali przed tancerką, z sztychem miecza przytkniętym do szyi. Jego własna broń leżała gdzieś obok. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał wyzwanie rzucone przez elfkę, roztrącane kielichy, gdy przeskakiwał stół. Ale i to straciło jakiekolwiek znaczenie, bo o to elfka powoli otworzyła oczy, jakby sama przed chwilą, co się obudziła.

Jest takie miejsce na horyzoncie, gdzie czysty błękit nieba spotyka się z szarozielonymi falami morza. Jest to miejsce, gdzie czas przestaje istnieć. Nie ma dam, które siedziałyby przed lustrem wyplątując aksamitne wstążki z połyskujących srebrem włosów. Nie ma małej elfki, która śpi wśród rozkopanej pościeli i z nocną koszulką podwiniętą na brzuch. Nie istnieją żadne kamienne dwory, po których snuje się jakiś dziwny, milczący wyrzut sumienia. Nie ma obowiązków, ukłonów i sztucznych uśmiechów. Nie ma lorda. Jest Kilistir.

Tancerka zabrała miecz i odwróciła się. Ukłoniła się szybko siedzącym w zupełnej ciszy mrocznym i wybiegła z sali. Dopiero teraz coś zerwało dziwny czar i wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, ktoś gwizdnął. Ktoś krzyknął o jeszcze. Ale żaden dźwięk dzwoneczków nie wybił się ponad hałas. Żaden muślin nie zaszeleścił. Wróciła biesiada po udanym polowaniu.

Lord Sherazai podniósł swój miecz i skierował się na powrót do swojego miejsca, po drodze uśmiechem i aprobującym skinieniem głowy podziękował mrocznemu, od którego cały ten prezent otrzymał.

Obudził go zgrzyt zawiasów, ale nie otworzył oczu. Poczekał aż dźwięk bosych stóp zatrzyma się przy jego łóżku.

- Jak ci na imię? - zapytał z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

Drobna dłoń, która wślizgiwała się już pod kołdrę, cofnęła się trwożnie.

- She'erada - odpowiedziała szeptem siedząca na brzegu łóżka mroczna.

Spojrzał na nią. W panującej w pokoju ciemności widział tylko kontur jej ciała, ale to wystarczyło, żeby obudzić żądzę, z którą toczył boje już od dawna. Od kiedy jego własna małżonka wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie ma jej w ogóle dotykać.

- Dlaczego przyszłaś She'erado? - również zniżył głos do szeptu, dziwnie zachrypniętego.

Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale wychwycił w głosie, że elfka się uśmiechnęła.

- Żeby dokończyć opowieść. Chcesz zobaczyć jak się skończy?

Również się uśmiechnął. Uniósł dłoń i pogładził ramię, na którym się opierała. Miała ciepłą skórę, tak różną od gładkiego aksamitu, który zdążył pokochać, w tym krótkim czasie, kiedy mógł go pieścić. Ale nie myślał teraz o tym. Chwycił elfkę za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Wyrwała mu się.

- Obiecaj mi coś panie - zażądała stanowczo.

Zaśmiał się.

- Jestem lordem, proś, o co chcesz - rzucił beztrosko.

- Że jak przyjdę do ciebie za jakiś czas, to spełnisz moje życzenie - powiedziała bardzo poważnie.

- Niechaj będzie - nie zmienił tonu. Teraz trudno mu było myśleć racjonalnie.

Objął tancerkę i pociągnął ja na łóżko przygniatając własnym ciałem.

- Obiecujesz?! - spytała zdesperowanym głosem.

- Tak, obiecuję - przyrzekł i zanim elfka zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.

Był spragniony, więc pospieszny i niestaranny. Chwytał desperacko każdy najmniejszy skrawek rozgrzanego ciała. Przy Ceresie nigdy sobie na to nie pozwolił. Nawet wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zostali ze sobą sami. Gdy stanęła przed nim dumna i piękna, z najwspanialszym, bo przeznaczonym tylko dla niego uśmiechem. Powiedziała: "nie kochamy się, ale bądźmy dla siebie dobrzy". Za to ją pokochał i był dobry. Dla niej, dla jego lady, dla Feresy. A teraz była tylko tancerka. Nie zwracał uwagi na jej jęki graniczące z bólem. Wdzierał się i brał wszystko dla siebie. Jak sztorm próbujący falami zagarnąć dla siebie nieboskłon.

Wzlatywał i tonął.

Nie było jej, kiedy się obudził. Był za to milczący wyrzut sumienia.

_- Obiecałeś. Nazywa się Shirija._


	3. Zabawa w chowanego

- Mam cię! - krzyknęła Rashirea dłonią odsłaniając ciężką kotarę, za którą ukryła się jej młodsza siostra.

Wzięła się pod boki i czekała, aż ta wyjdzie z kryjówki i otrzepie kurz z dziecięcej sukni, która odsłaniała kostki i małe pantofelki z wstążeczką na czubku. Podobnie była ubrana Rashirea, tylko, że jej sukienka miała więcej koronek. Lubiła koronki i oczywiście kokardki i wstążeczki, którymi zresztą były związane dwa warkocze, które opadały na ramiona. Cały rządek kokardek zdobił gorsecik sukienki, o ile to gorsetem można było nazwać, skoro elfka nie miała jeszcze nic kobiecego w swojej figurze, co można by podkreślić. Pewnie dopiero za jakieś trzy lata zaczną jej rosnąć piersi, a i pewnie dopiero w wieku osiemnastu lat po raz pierwszy ubierze kobiecą suknię. W końcu musi mieć czas, żeby nauczyć się w niej poruszać do dwudziestych urodzin, kiedy w końcu będzie miała swój dzień przyjęcia i wreszcie będzie dorosła. Na cztery lata wcześniej niż Shirija.

- Już jesteś gotowa? - spytała zniecierpliwiona Rashirea wydymając wargi. - Teraz ty szukasz.

- Oooj wiem! Nie musisz mi przypominać - fuknęła młodsza elfka i tupnęła nóżką, za to otrzymała kuksańca w ramię.

- Licz, chyba że jeszcze się nie nauczyłaś - zakpiła siostra i wystawiła język.

- Umiem! - oburzyła się Shirija i żeby udowodnić, że umie odwróciła się do ściany i zaczęła głośno liczyć. Raz, dwa, trzy...

Rashirea właśnie zniknęła za zakrętem.

- Cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem...

Goniło ją, gdy wbiegała po schodach.

- ...Naście...

Dosłyszała jeszcze, gdy była już na górze i rozglądała się dookoła. W tej części rezydencji nie było już okien. Korytarz skąpany więc był w lekkim, błękitnym świetle magicznych kryształów, które zdobiły ściany. Rashirea podeszła nie do pierwszych, ale do drugich drzwi, przytknęła do nich ucho nasłuchując uważnie.

- ...Ścia dwa...

Wyglądało na to, że pokój jest pusty, tak jak się spodziewała. Rozejrzała się jeszcze dookoła i powoli nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi nie zgrzytnęły. Po coś w końcu ta służba jest. Cienki strumyczek światła na chwilę rozjaśnił nieco mrok panujący w pomieszczeniu, obudził jakieś cienie i dziwne postacie, ale młoda elfka nie przestraszyła się ich, bo dobrze wiedziała, że to tylko zbroje. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą i ruszyła przed siebie po omacku. Na szczęście pamiętała ten pokój i tylko raz wpadła na taboret, którego nie powinno tutaj być. Dotarła do wbudowanej w ścianę szafy i wpełzła pomiędzy zawieszone w niej płaszcze. Schowała się w samym rogu i jeszcze tak ułożyła materiał przed sobą, żeby zasłaniał jej nogi. Shirija nigdy jej tutaj nie znajdzie.

Musiała przysnąć czekając. Obudził ją podniesiony głos ojca... W pokoju. Przerażona skuliła się jeszcze bardziej i zasłoniła sobie dłońmi usta starając się naprawdę nie być. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy usłyszała głos matki, który nie był spokojny. Strach powoli ustępował miejsca ciekawości.

- Bawi się z nią, jakby były sobie równe! - to była matka.

- Są siostrami na boginię! Co jest złego w tym, że się bawią - głośność głosu ojca zmieniał się, pewnie chodził po pokoju.

- Jest bękartem! Jest twoją córką! Twoją i jakieś dziwki...

- Nie waż się nawet tak mówić!

Coś metalowego z hukiem upadło na podłogę. Rashirea przygryzła wargę i mocniej przycisnęła dłonie do ust. Byleby nie krzyknąć.

- Samo jej istnienie jest wystarczającą ujmą dla mnie i mojego rodu, a to, że sprowadziłeś ją jeszcze tutaj... Dobrze, że nie wziąłeś ze sobą jej mamuśki - zakpiła lady.

- To dlaczego jeszcze nie rzuciłaś mi w twarz listu rozwodowego, co?! - warknął lord.

- Wiesz dobrze, że...

Dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi matki umknął Rashirei, bo nagle drzwi do szafy otworzyły się, tym razem nie powstrzymała jęknięcia i już zaczęła żegnać się ze swoimi ślicznymi porcelanowymi laleczkami, ale nic się nie stało, po za tym, że szafa została zamknięta. Młoda elfka przełknęła powoli ślinę. Słyszała cichy stuk paznokci o drzwi szafy, odpowiedź ojca usłyszała bardzo wyraźnie.

- To nie trzeba było uciekać z naszego łoża i dać mi drugie dziecko - syknął lord Sherazai.

Takiego jadu w jego głosie nigdy nie słyszała.

Zapadła cisza.

Usłyszą, teraz na pewno usłyszą bicie jej oszalałego ze strachu serca, przyspieszony oddech, który mimo starań z sykiem wydostawał się spomiędzy dłoni.

Cisza.

Czyjeś wolne kroki.

- Fereso... - cichy głos ojca, w którym brzmiał coś jakby żal.

Cisza.

Dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Walnięcie pięścią w szafę i niemalże zwierzęce warknięcie.

Popłakała się. Nie rozumiała, co właśnie zaszło, nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Chciała po prostu się stąd wydostać.

Dostała swoją szansę, gdy ciężkie kroki zniknęły za zamkniętymi z hukiem drzwiami. Wygramoliła się czym prędzej z szafy i bardzo gorliwie, tak jak uczyła ją Stara Niania, modliła się do Shilen, żeby tylko ojciec nie wrócił. Wyjrzała na pusty korytarz, odetchnęła z ulga i ile sił w nogach pobiegła przed siebie.

Przy swoim pokoju wpadła na Shiriję.

- Wiesz, co to znaczy, że ktoś jest bękartem? - spytała młodszą siostrę i wytarła zasmarkany nos w rękaw sukni.

Tamta pokręciła tylko głową patrząc na Rashireę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Chodźmy sprawdzić, dobrze?

- Ale najpierw chodź - powiedziała poważnie młodsza elfka - znajdę ci jakąś chusteczkę, przecież lady nie może chodzić zasmarkana.

Tym razem Rashirea pokiwała głową i dała się poprowadzić Shiriji za rękę, na poszukiwanie chusteczek.


	4. Damy za wachlarzami

- Wachlarz to druga twarz kobiety - tłumaczyła niemalże szeptem Feresa Sherazai z rodu Denery. - Ma pokazać to, czego nie wypada powiedzieć. Ma być wskazówką - kontynuowała nienagannie akcentując i robiąc przydechy wtedy, kiedy było trzeba - oczywiście dla tych, którzy potrafią te wskazówki odczytać. Tymi, którzy nie potrafią nie warto zawracać sobie głowy- uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale uśmiech nie był niczym więcej, jak wygięciem samych ust. Ściągnięte do tyłu ramiona, ani na chwilę się nie rozluźniły. Dłonie, pod którymi leżał wachlarz, złożone na podołku, nie drgnęły nawet. Tylko piersi ściśnięte gorsetem unosiły się w oszczędnym oddechu.

Siedząca obok Rashirea obserwowała uważnie matkę. Próbowała ja naśladować, jednak od razu było widać, że jedynie naśladuje. Brakowało jej tej naturalnej elegancji, z którą chyba każdy członek rodu Denerych, po prostu się rodził. Ta postawa, ton głosu, dokładnie przemyślane gesty, to nie była gra. Oni po prostu tacy byli.

- Nade wszystko zapamiętaj - ciągnęła dalej ani na chwilę nie podnosząc głosu, uniosła za to wachlarz, płynnym niemalże niezauważalnym ruchem, otworzyła go. - Całkowicie otworzony wachlarz jest narzędziem kokietki, bo czyż nie przywodzi na myśl rozwartych kobiecych nóg.

Rashirea zupełnie zaskoczona słowami matki wypuściła spomiędzy palców rąbek wachlarza, przez co sam się otworzył z cichym trzaskiem. Feresa uśmiechnęła się równie powściągliwie, co wcześniej.

- Opanuj się Rashireo. - Wachlarz w jej dłoni, zamknięty niewiadomo kiedy, pokazał zaledwie jedno swoje przegięcie, pochylił się oszczędnie i natychmiast zamknął z powrotem. - Chyba mogę sobie pozwolić na nieco śmielsze słowa, skoro jesteśmy same.

Siedziały w prywatnych komnatach starszej lady Sherazai. Jako jedne z nielicznych znajdowały się od frontu domu, dzięki czemu, przez duże okna wpadało ciepłe popołudniowe słońce. Błyszczało w perłach, które pyszniły się w srebrnym grzebieniu wetknietym w popielate włosy Feresy. Odbijało się drobnych szmaragdach, które spoczywały na dekolcie Rashirei. Obie panie były ubrane w domowe, więc nie nazbyt strojne, suknie. Starsza miała czarny gorset wyszywany brokatem a do tego spódnice z wielu warstw na przemian czarnego i srebrnego muślinu, które na jednym udzie były udrapowane tak, że przez najniższą, a zarazem najgłębszą warstwę było widać zarys zgrabnej nogi. Najwyższa za to była spięta na udzie nie za dużą, ale starannie wykonaną, również z muślinu, różą. Młodsza za to była w zielonych jedwabiach wyszywanych złotą nicią. Suknia odkrywała ramiona, tylko jedno zostało zakryte przez kokardę. Miała głęboko wycięty dekolt. Spódnica układała się na nogach w swobodnych fałdach.

- Otwórz wachlarz - poleciła Feresa, jej wachlarz pochylił się i zaraz otworzył się na jedno przegięcie i zamknął z cichym trzaskiem. - Nie tak - powiedziała na głos elfka, to co juz zdążył pokazać wachlarz. - Wojownikom mówi się, że miecz ma być przedłużeniem ich ramienia, wachlarz jest dla damy tym, czym miecz dla wojownika. Częścią ich samych każdy ruch - tłumaczyła, a wachlarz żył jakby obok. Elfka zupełnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ale on podkreślał za nią jakieś słowa, to znowu zaznaczając, że inne nie są aż takie ważne. - Musi być naturalny. Nie chodzi o wyuczenie się na pamięć schematów, bo to nie o nie stanowią o wartości wojownika. Nierzadko zdarza się, że to wojownik słucha ostrza. Tak i dama musi czasami pozwolić, by wachlarz powiedział coś, czego ona nie potrafiłaby, ale żeby tak się stało, nie może być jedynie narzędziem. Narzędzia nie myślą. A teraz jeszcze raz Rashireo. - Wachlarz otworzył się nieco szerzej, pokłonił i w takiej pozycji pozostał. - Kontynuuj. - Zamknął się z trzaskiem. Zaraz otworzył, pochylił się w poziomie i na chwilę skręcił do pionu. - Lepiej.

Z każdą próbą więcej było gestów - lepiej, a i te - źle, były wykonywane bez cienia zniecierpliwienia.

Podczas kolejnego wykładu starszej elfki, Rashirea niedbałym ruchem otworzyła do połowy i zaraz zamknęła wachlarz z trzaskiem.

- Co to było? - spytała matka zaciekawionym tonem, okroszonym odrobiną oburzenia, że jej się przerwało.

- Kończ waść wstydu oszczędź - odpowiedziała Rashirea.

Odpowiedziało jej dotknięcie wachlarzem policzka, co mogło być oznaką niezadowolenia, ale zaraz wachlarz otworzył się zakrywając usta Feresy i tylko ledwie zauważalna iskierka w widocznych oczach, świadczyła o skrywanym uśmiechu. Wachlarz Rashirei również uniósł się do twarzy, rozwarł kokieteryjnie zasłaniając uśmiech.

Obie elfki spojrzały za okno, gdzie słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Siedziały tak milcząc. Jedna skrywała swoje myśli przed drugą za pięknymi wachlarzami.

Damy Sherazai.


	5. Matka

Chociaż była już jesień, na ziemi nie leżał żaden listek, który mógłby spaść z rosnących wzdłuż alejki drzew. Gdzieś z boku cicho szemrała fontanna z tancerką na cokole, z której dłoni spływała woda. Kroki dwóch mrocznych elfek, które niespiesznie przemierzały ścieżki parku, chrzęściły na pokruszonym drobno marmurze. Obie spacerujące kobiety miały na sobie suknie z grubego jedwabiu podszytego aksamitem w kolorach jesieni. Młodsza i niższa była w czerwieniach, starsza w brązie. W uszach jednej złociły się kolczyki, na palcach drugiej pierścionki. Chyba nigdy nie wyglądały bardziej na matkę i córkę.

Tym razem nie było wachlarzy, za to Feresa trzymała w dłoniach elegancko oprawioną książkę - powieść. Ostatnimi czasy w ten właśnie sposób spędzały po południa, bynajmniej nie dla przyjemności. Rashirea miała uważnie słuchać, nie tyle co treści, ile dykcji.

Dzisiaj jednak nie słuchała uważnie. W ogóle nie słuchała, zatopiona we własnych myślach zatrzymała się kilka kroków po tym jak zatrzymała się jej matka, która już od jakiegoś czasu nie czytała. Rashirea odwróciła się zaraz i spojrzała niepewnie w twarz matki, która lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust i brwi, wyrażała uprzejme zainteresowanie, książkę zamknęła, dając do zrozumienia, że całą swoją uwagę poświęca rozmówczyni.

Czy coś cię niepokoi moja droga? - spytała, kiedy zauważyła, że sam gest nie wystarczy.

Pani ja... - zaczęła Rashirea, ale zaraz przerwała i spuściła wzrok. Nie widziała więc, jak brew wróciła na swoje miejsce i usta ściągnęły się oszczędnie, za to wyraźnie słyszała przyganę w głosie lady.

Słucham cię Rashireo.

Zastanawiałam się - odezwała się zagadnięta wlepiając wzrok w broszę na sukni matki. - Czy... Wszystkie kobiety w rodzie Denerych zostawiają swoje dzieci pod opiekę mamek i tak późno zaczynają się nimi... interesować? - odważyła się spojrzeć w oczy Feresy.

Oczywiście - odpowiedziała lady tonem, który nakazują się dziwić pytaniom, na które odpowiedź jest przecież taka oczywista.

Po chwili milczenia kontynuowały spacer. Jednak Feresa nie otworzyła książki.

Macierzyństwo - podjęła starsza mroczna w momencie, kiedy Rashirea myślała, że już się nie odezwie - sprawia, że zarówno matka, jak i dziecko, stają się za bardzo do siebie przywiązani. To stwarza problemy przy dalszym kształceniu. Matka może nie dość surowo oceniać postępy córki, albo mieć wątpliwości, czy aby szkolenie syna, nie jest zbyt surowe. Dlatego najlepiej oddzielić matkę i dziecko. Wtedy oboje są silni. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś i możemy kontynuować - stwierdziła, nie zapytała i otworzyła książkę by kontynuować lekcję.

Rashirea nie miała innego wyboru, jak zostawić dalsze rozmyślania na później i skupić się na głosie matki...

Nie matki. Lady Sherazai.


	6. Feresa: Pani przed lustrem

Za oknem wiatr tańczył wraz z drobnymi śnieżnymi płatkami. Wydawać by się mogło, że to gwiazdy spadły z nieba wśród ciemności nocy i wirują rzucane na łyse konary drzew, na drewniane dachy, niemalże niewidocznych w zamieci, pojedynczych zabudowań. Osiadały na parapetach wykutych w skale okien, jakby chciały zajrzeć do środka, jakby chciały poczuć ciepło bijące od kominka, może chciały przejrzeć się w lustrze tak samo jak siedząca w środku mroczna elfka, która podobna była lodowej figurze.

Ogień trzaskał i rodził iskry, które zaraz umierały i może dzięki temu były takie piękne. Każda inna i niepowtarzalna. Płomień zalewał pomieszczenie ciepłym, miękkim blaskiem. Łagodził rysy i krawędzie. Rozświetlał ołowianoszare oczy, te prawdziwe i te w lustrze. Znaczył karminem miękkie usta, które są idealne do uśmiechów. Tylko o tym nie wiedzą, nie dano im tej wiedzy. Kolejne iskry ogień budził w diamentach kolczyków i kolii, ale te były inne. Nadal piękne tylko, że chłodne i nieśmiertelne. Takie same jak łabędzia szyja, jak smukłe, szare ramiona, jak wyprostowane plecy i wzgórza piersi, które unosiły się w ledwo widocznym, płytkim oddechu konającego. Ciepło ognia nie docierało w dół. Nic więc dziwnego, że wzgórek krył się w ciemnościach i pokrył się białym puchem. Zimny. Tylko jeden z opuszków położonych na udach dłoni był pieszczony ciepłym światłem.

Figura poruszyła się, uniosła spojrzenie z wnętrza swoich dłoni na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wszystko trwało, jakby zawieszone w zupełnie innym czasie, a może raczej bezczasie. Powolne przymknięcie i otworzenie powiek, było oznaką zaskoczenia. Zdałoby się, że to nie przed lustrem siedzi elfia pani, a raczej przed lodową taflą, w której zaklęta, żyje inna istota. To by wyjaśniało, ten dziwny chłód panujący dookoła, którego mimo starań, ogień nie potrafił rozegnać. Istoty jednocześnie podniosły dłonie i dotknęły powierzchni tafli. Muskały policzki, szyję i ramiona. Pogładziły srebrne upięte włosy.

Kolejne przymknięcie powiek - zawód. Pod palcami był tylko chłód szkła. Nie było drugiej osoby.

Za oknem szalała zamieć, w pokoju huczał ogień. I było przejmująco cicho.

Samotnie.

* * *

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie pani w stajni. Nie mogłaś lady poczekać na mnie w gabinecie. Co to za pilna sprawa?

Kobiece ramiona same się uniosły i objęły męską pierś.

- Przepraszam cię...

Męskie dłonie wahały się tylko przez chwilę. Przytuliły smukłe ramiona, pogładziły pachnące zimowym słońcem włosy.

- Fereso?

- Jestem martwym, zimnym diamentem... Nie jestem do niczego potrzebna, wyrzuć mnie.

- Po co? Żeby samemu potem umrzeć?

Spojrzenie odnalazło spojrzenie. Usta odnalazły usta.

Pierwszy raz od dawna było tak ciepło.


	7. Przejażdzka

Był daleko za nią. W końcu nic dziwnego. Jeździła najlepiej ze wszystkich na dworze rodziny Sherazai. Nawet żołnierze nie potrafili jej dogonić, bo głupcy nie doceniali drobnych koni, które sobie wybierała młoda lady. Zaśmiała się i dźgnęła wierzchowca piętami, wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie wszystko, na co go stać. Mroczny jadący za nią zmalał jeszcze bardziej. Elfka uśmiechnęła się i skręciła w pełnym galopie w stronę rosnącego na wzgórzu zagajnika. Przeskoczyła nad zwalonym pniem i zniknęła wśród drzew.

- Co tak długo Dert? - spytała ze śmiechem, gdy na małą polankę w zagajniku wjechał zziajany mroczny na nie mniej zziajanym wierzchowcu.

Elf przez chwilę łapał oddech. W końcu zsiadł i podszedł do opartej plecami o drzewo mrocznej. Wsunął dłoń pod jej gorsecik.

- Bo tylko ty Rashireo potrafisz tak szepnąć wierzchowcowi, żeby pędził jak wiatr. Jestem ciekaw, co tam mu obiecywałaś? - uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Dert i drugą dłonią zaczął rozwiązywać haftki gorsetu.

- Nic ponad to, co tobie - elfka uśmiechnęła się lekko i wplotła dłoń we włosy towarzysza, gdy ten całował jej dekolt.

- Lord będzie rad również usłyszeć te obietnice.

Para podskoczyła i szybko odsunęła się od siebie na dźwięk męskiego głosu. Na skraju polany stał mroczny elf w stroju zwiadowcy i uważnie przyglądał się młodym.

- Nawet nie próbuj uciekać - zwrócił się do Derta, gdy ten zrobił krok w stronę koni.

W końcu Rashirea odzyskała głos. Wyprostowała się.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - starała się by jej głos był jak najbardziej władczy i oburzony. - Co tu robisz Sovirinie? Czy nie powinieneś być na zwiadzie?

Na zwiadowcy nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem.

- Właśnie na nim jestem lady. Z rozkazu lorda Sherazai mam sprowadzić do domu ciebie lady, oraz twojego towarzysza. Rozumiem, że pójdziesz po dobroci?

Rashirea przełknęła ślinę, kiwnęła głową i zawiązała haftki gorsetu.

Nie odzywała się do samej rezydencji.

Kilistir Sherazai - lord dowódca Straży Świątyni Nocy miał ciężki i pewny krok, który córka potrafiła rozpoznać bezbłędnie i gdy tylko go usłyszała, zaczęła nerwowo zaciskać dłonie. Serce jej tak waliło, że myślała, że zaraz jej wyskoczy i ucieknie bez niej. Stała razem z Dertem w gabinecie lorda. Starała się wyglądać jak na lady przystało, ale czuła, ze to jej nie wychodzi. Podskoczyła niemalże, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Kilistir. Miał okropną bliznę, która ciągnęła się od skroni przez policzek, szyję i ginęła gdzieś pod czarnym jedwabnym wamsem. Białe włosy miał przycięte i zaczesane do tyłu. Przeszedł obok nich i stanął przy dużym hebanowym biurku. Jedną dłoń oparł na rękojeści miecza, który nosił przy pasie, druga zaczął się bawić wisiorem z symbolem lorda dowódcy.

- Więc to dla tego przystojniaka chciałaś rozłożyć nogi? - spytał spokojnie lustrując Derta szarozielonymi oczami. Chłopaczek wyraźnie skurczył się w sobie. Zresztą było niewielu, co wytrzymywało spojrzenie lorda Sherazai. - Chłopcze stań przodem do mojej córki. - elf posłusznie wykonał polecenie, chociaż musiał się przy tym odwrócić plecami do Kilistira. Ten patrzył teraz uważnie na swoją córkę, która znalazła w sobie odwagę straceńca i teraz patrzyła w oczy ojca. - Obiecuję ci solennie, że każdego mężczyznę, który spróbuje się do ciebie zbliżyć, czeka ten sam los.

Rashirea wytrzymała spojrzenie lorda, ale kiedy ten skończył mówić nie mogła nie przenieść wzroku na karminowe ostrze wystające z piersi Derta.

- Jesteś Sherazai, pamiętaj o tym.

Pamiętała doskonale, długo po tym jak nieprzytomną wynieśli ją z gabinetu ojca.


	8. Bal

W powietrzu uniósł się drobny pyłek, ale ani elfka, która siedziała, ani ta, która stała za nią, nie zwróciły na to uwagi. Za bardzo były podekscytowane.

- Wszystkich olśnisz pani siostro - powiedziała Shirija. Dopiero od niedawna zwracała się do swojej przybranej siostry w formalny sposób, ojciec tak rozkazał.

- Gdyby nie twoje zręczne dłonie, na pewno bym tak ślicznie nie wyglądała - odwdzięczyła się szczerze Rashirea.

Młoda lady nikomu innemu niż Shirija nie pozwoliłaby się przygotować na bal. Trzeba było przyznać, że ta miała bardzo dobry gust. Rashirea przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Włosy miała starannie upięte, tylko kilku pasemkom pozwolono opadać swobodnie, a i te zostały poskromione srebrnym drucikiem, który wił się wokół nich. Shirija właśnie wbijała w kok siostry szpilę, z której zwisała czarna wstążka, a na niej pyszniły się drobne diamenciki. Kolczyki składały się z kilku cienkich łańcuszków sięgających niemalże ramion mrocznej, na końcach których znajdowały się kuleczki z barwionego na czarno szkła podzwaniające przy każdym ruchu. Długa, smukła szyja nie była niczym przyozdobiona, ale tylko, dlatego, że Shirija powiedziała, że ojciec tak kazał. Delikatna, srebrna koronka zakrywała ramiona kończąc się szerokim rękawem w połowie dłoni. Tą samą koronką wyszyty był czarny gorset, a później w luźnych klinach spływała w dół satynowej sukni.

Młodsza elfka oparła brodę na ramieniu siostry. Spojrzała na ich odbicie w lustrze.

- Olśnisz ich – powtórzyła.

Rashirea tylko się uśmiechnęła. Po raz kolejny zadziwiły ją niesamowicie błękitne oczy siostry. Jedyny element urody, którą bękartka odziedziczyła po swojej matce. I w sumie Rashirea nie dziwiła się ojcu, że dał się tym oczom skusić.

Shirija wyprostowała się nagle i odsunęła o krok spuszczając głowę. Rashirea też usłyszała. Niespieszne, ale pewne kroki. Lord Sherazai wszedł bez pukania do pokoju córki. On też był już gotowy do balu. Miał na sobie wams ze stójką z purpurowego jedwabiu, który lśnił delikatnym haftem. Czarne spodnie ginęły w wysokich wojskowych butach. Jedynymi ozdobami był wisior - symbol sprawowanego urzędu i sztylet przy szerokim pasie.

- Zostaw nas samych - zwrócił się do młodszej elfki, tak jak do służby.

Shirija ukłoniła się i wyszła bez słowa. Kilistir zamknął za nią drzwi i stanął za plecami wciąż siedzącej córki. Widziała jak uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Mam dla ciebie prezent Rashireo - powiedział łagodnie, przynajmniej jak na jego zwyczaje. - Zamknij oczy.

Posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Po chwili poczuła chłód na szyi i muśnięcia palców swojego ojca na karku.

- Możesz otworzyć.

Była piękna. Rashirea przekręciła głowę wpatrzona w migotanie diamentów, które na srebrnych łodyżkach bluszczu, wyglądały jak ledwo opadła rosa. Bluszcz wił się i plątał wokół jej szyi na szerokość dłoni. Bluszcz... Ten sam, co w herbie rodziny.

- Dziękuje panie ojcze, jest piękna - próbowała przybrać obojętny ton.

Oparł dłonie na jej ramionach i pochylił się. Spojrzał w oczy jej odbicia.

- Twoją służbą jest Sherazai. Pamiętaj - wyszeptał jej do ucha. W jego głosie próżno by było się doszukiwać wcześniejszej nutki łagodności. - Czekamy z matką na dole.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale skinęła głową nie spuszczając wzroku. Jej ojciec uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze, ale wiedziała, to nie był uśmiech przeznaczony dla niej i wyszedł.

Pogładziła dłonią otrzymaną ozdobę. Uśmiechnęła się i z szufladki toaletki wyciągnęła porcelanowe puzderko. Jeżeli ojciec myślał, że będzie mu posłuszna jak piesek to się grubo mylił. Na najniższej łodyżce zawiesiła wyjętą z puzderka różę, że szlifowanego czarnego kryształu - prezent od matki, herb jej rodu. Spoczęła w dołeczku w złączeniu obojczyków. Rashirea zaśmiała się cicho. Doprawdy ten, kto zaaranżował małżeństwo jej rodziców musiał mieć poczucie humoru. "Służba jest wyborem" wołają Sherazai, "jesteśmy dumą i godnością" odpowiadają Denery.

Wstała i wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

- Lord Kilistir Sherazai, wraz z małżonką Feresą i córką Rashireą - rozległ się w sali wyćwiczony głos herolda.

Szła krok za swoimi rodzicami, unosiła delikatnie suknię schodząc po schodach. Czuła się jakby wypiła pół butelki wina, modliła się więc, żeby przypadkiem się nie potknąć. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia gości. Niektórzy jawnie jej się przyglądali, nie odwracali nawet wzroku, gdy na nich spojrzała, inni rzucali tylko ukradkowe spojrzenia nie przerywając rozmów. Znała większość, znała tych, co znać powinna. Wiele czasu poświęciła na to, żeby nauczyć się nazwisk, zapamiętać twarze z portretów. To miał być tak naprawdę jej bal.

Minęła tylko krótka chwila, gdy już pierwszy młodzieniec podszedł do niej z lampką wina. Areun aed Neresht drugie dziecko lorda skarbnika, dziedziczy po starszej siostrze.

- Lordzie! Toż to zbrodnia była trzymać taki kwiat z dala od naszych oczu - zawołał wesoło młodzieniec i skłonił się nisko Kilistirowi. Ten skinął nieznacznie głową i zaraz odwrócił się, by przywitać się z kimś innym.

Rashirea została sam na sam z Aerunem i już po kilku minutach stwierdziła, że ma go dość. Zupełny brak wyobraźni sprawiał, że jego komplementy były płytkie i trywialne. Przy trzecim "lśnisz niczym gwiazda" miała ochotę wylać na niego resztkę wina z kieliszka. Na szczęście ktoś ją wybawił.

- Młody lordzie chyba ojciec cię szuka - odezwał się męski głos z boku.

Było w tym głosie coś przyciągającego, a jednocześnie niepokojącego. Odwróciła się natychmiast w jego stronę i utonęła. Gdyby otchłań miała oczy, wyglądałyby dokładnie tak, jak oczy tego mrocznego z siwymi włosami starannie zaczesanymi do tyłu i z przyciętą w szpic bródką.

- I pewnie mam przyjemność z młodą lady Sherazai. To prawdziwy zaszczyt. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i skłonił głowę nie spuszczając spojrzenia niesamowitych oczu z Rashirei.

Ukłoniła się z gracją, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na młodzika, który obok zaczął chyba coś tłumaczyć i poszedł.

- Wybacz panie, że nie mogę odwdzięczyć się takim samym zasobem wiedzy o tobie - powiedziała starając się by jej głos brzmiał jak najspokojniej.

- Pozwól mi młoda lady, na tę jedną noc, zostać po prostu twoim tajemniczym wielbicielem - odrzekł z bezczelnym uśmiechem i podał elfcę ramię.

Pozwoliła mu.

Nie odstępował jej przez cały bal i była mu za tę obecność niewymownie wdzięczna, bo wszyscy paniczykowie niedługo wytrzymywali w jego obecności, a przy okazji nie prawił suchych komplementów. Rozśmieszał trafnymi dowcipami. Chociaż zadziwiało Rashireę to jak wiele wiedział o wszystkich uczestnikach balu i to z jakim szacunkiem go witano. Trochę irytowało, że nikt nie wymienił jego nazwiska, a ona przeklinała ojca za to, że nic jej o nim nie powiedział.

- Och młoda lady - zaczął odpowiedź na zadane przez nią pytanie. - Tytuł lorda dowódcy był przecież w waszej rodzinie od pokoleń. Twojemu ojcu trudno będzie się z nim rozstać, a będzie musiał, jeżeli nie wyjdziesz za mąż, tudzież nie urodzisz syna. Bo jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy Straż Świątyni Nocy jest w zupełności męską organizacją.

- Czyli tak naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło - westchnęła ciężko. - Wciąż jesteśmy tylko żonami i matkami. Zazdroszczę nieco kobietom Teresh i ich matriarchatu.

Jej towarzysz zaśmiał się.

- Jesteś lady jak swój ojciec. Zapraszam do tańca - dodał zanim Rashirea zdążyła odpowiedzieć, więc podała tylko dłoń i dała się powieść na środek parkietu.

Muzyka grała. Ukłon. Krok w bok. Wyciągnięcie dłoni. Obrót. Kolejny ukłon. Wirujący, barwny tłum. Jak w kalejdoskopie.

- Nie chcę być krową wystawioną na targu - szepnęła, gdy szli w figurze obok siebie.

- Ale służba zobowiązuje - odpowiedział jej towarzysz. - A duma nie pozwala służyć byle komu - zrobili obrót. - Ciekawe to będzie widowisko, aż jestem ciekaw, co też zwycięży - uśmiechnął się do niej.

Kolejny ukłon, Wtedy spod koszuli mrocznego wypadł wisior. Kruk i księga. Uśmiechnęła się i zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu.

- Coś czuję, że znajdzie się dla ciebie szanowny tetrarcho miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie w tym przedstawieniu.

Vellior Tirel tetrarcha Świątyni Nocy zaśmiał się i zrobił obrót i krok w bok zmieniając partnerkę w tańcu.

Jednak na wiele spotkań, które później się odbywały, zapraszał jedynie Rashireę.


	9. Dziecko

Siedziała oparta o miękkie poduszki i czytała książkę. Za oknami dworu dużymi płatkami prószył śnieg, nie przejmując się zbytnio, że zima powinna już dawno minąć. Mroczna elfka nie odrywając spojrzenia od książki, sięgnęła do stojącej na stoliczku miski z winogronami.

Ktoś zapukał nieśmiało.

- Proszę - zawołała i gdy drzwi się otworzyły zamknęła książkę i spojrzała na służącą unosząc pytająco brwi.

- Lady - skłoniła się młoda mroczna elfka spuszczając wzrok. - Lord Sherazai prosi byś niezwłocznie przyszła do jego gabinetu.

- Przekaż mu, że zaraz się zjawię, skoro to tak niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa.

Służąca ukłoniła się ponownie i pospiesznie opuściła pokój młodej lady. Ta tymczasem niespiesznie wstała i odłożyła książkę na półkę, przez cały czas zastanawiając się, czego chcę od niej jej ojciec, bo nie miał zwyczaju wzywać jej w ten sposób do siebie. Przejrzała się w lustrze i wygładziła nieco włosy oraz strzepnęła niewidzialny pyłek z granatowego gorsetu.

- Nie pozwólmy zatem lordowi czekać - powiedziała do swojego odbicia i wyszła z pokoju.

Już po głosie lorda Kilistira wiedziała, że rozmowa nie będzie przyjemna i zaczęła się również domyślać, co za informacja mogła tak zdenerwować jej ojca. Tylko skąd by wiedział? Niezrażona podniosła dumnie głowę i weszła do komnaty.

- Wzywałeś mnie ojcze - przywitała się stojąc przed biurkiem, za którym siedział lord.

Patrząc na jego splecione mocno dłonie i ciężki oddech, wiedziała już, że jakimś cudem się dowiedział. Kątem oka dostrzegła mokrą plamę na ścianie i resztki wazonu na podłodze. Dowiedział się i nie jest dumny. Zresztą trudno, żeby był.

Kilistir dopiero po dłuższej chwili otworzył oczy i spojrzał na córkę. Większość osób, gdyby napotkało takie spojrzenie, pewnie skuliłoby się błagając o litość, ale Rashirea triumfowała widząc sztorm w tym spojrzeniu.

- Cały czas czekam Rashireo Sherazai - odezwał się lord nie próbując nawet ukrywać wściekłości.

- Nie mam nic, co chciałabym wyjaśniać, więc nie rozumiem... - zaczęła, ale przerwała i odruchowo postąpiła krok do tyłu, gdy ojciec wstał gwałtowanie uderzając pięściami o biurko, aż zachybotał się świecznik.

- Doprawdy?! - wrzasnął trzęsąc się cały. - Nieposłuszeństwo wobec rodu uważasz, za sprawę niewartą wyjaśniania, tak?!

- Widać nieposłuszeństwo jest w tym rodzie dziedziczne - powiedziała spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem palcem od niechcenie wędrując od skroni, przez policzek i na szyję. Zupełnie tak, jak wiodła blizna szpecąca twarz lorda.

Kilistir w dwóch krokach obszedł biurko i już unosił dłoń.

- Spróbuj tylko mnie uderzyć - szepnęła chłodno Rashirea patrząc w oczy ojca, ten zawahał się na chwilę. - A możesz być pewny, że już nigdy mnie nie zobaczysz.

Przez twarz elfa przemknął cień, a w oczach coś mignęło. Czyżby strach?

- To może to dowiem chociaż łaskawie, od jaśnie pani, komu pani tak chętnie dupy dała? - spytał się niemalże uprzejmym tonem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Dla waszej lordowskiej wiadomości - odwdzięczyła się tym samym tonem Rashirea. - Wasza córka nie daje dupy byle komu i o rodzie nie zapomina. Teściem już raczej lord nie zostanie, ale za to lorda wnuczek, tudzież wnuczka, będzie mogła liczyć na spadek w postaci rubieży północnych.

Lord uspokoił się odrobinę, odetchnął głębiej.

- Tiller, Velior Tiller, tak? - zapytał siadając na powrót za biurkiem. - Skąd pewność, że uzna to dziecko?

- Ojcze, nawet jeżeli on sam nie widziałby w tym żadnego interesu, to jeszcze pozostaje interes rodu Tillerów, którzy nie odpuszczą takiej okazji, nieprawdaż? Po za tym obiecał mi przed Shilen. W ustach tetrarchy taka przysięga jest dość wiążąca.

Kilistir przetarł twarz dłonią, widać nie takich wieści się spodziewał.

- Swoją drogą - podjęła po chwili Rashirea. - Czy tym donosem Shirija zasłużyła już na twoją miłość i uwagę. Czy tylko będziesz karmił jej naiwne serce oszustwami, żeby nie stracić tak lojalnego szpiega?

Mroczny spiorunował ją.

- Wyjdź, porozmawiamy sobie jeszcze - warknął.

Elfka skłoniła delikatnie głowę i bez słowa opuściła gabinet ojca.

Dopiero jak drzwi za jego córką się zamknęły, lord odetchnął z ulgą. Zamknął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach. Palce natrafiły na zgrubienie blizny, uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Rashirea przynajmniej nie wybrała się wbrew zakazowi ojca na niebezpieczne polowanie narażając tym samym ród na wyginięcie.

A może faktycznie wyniknie z tego wszystkiego coś dobrego.


	10. Azyl

- Wzywałaś, lady? - spytała stara już mroczna elfka wchodząc do komnaty, jej wiek był dla wszystkich zagadką. Szare włosy były ponoć kiedyś czarne. A oczy teraz wodniste i matowe, kiedyś przyciągały spojrzenia wielu młodzieńców.

- Tak naniu, wejdź i zamknij drzwi.

Rashirea siedziała przy biurku z nogą na nodze wyplątując ją tym samym z fałd sukni. Chudziutką z minimalną ilością mięśni pod skórą. Śmiało wycięty dekolt odsłaniała delikatne ramiona o gładkiej skórze bez żadnej skazy. Szyja ozdobiona kolią z obsydianowych pereł, srebrne włosy starannie ufryzowane.

- Nianiu - odezwała się wstając od biurka i podchodząc do starej elfki. - Jak długo już jesteś z nami? - spytała z uśmiechem na ustach.

Stara zaśmiała się chrapliwie.

- Oj lady, pamiętam jeszcze jak twój dziadek - Tirelion uczył się chodzić.

- Chciałabyś zobaczyć pierwsze kroki Nienaite?

- Oj lady to jedyne marzenie starej babci, które mi jeszcze zostało. Jest bardzo do ciebie lady podobna, a ty lady, wybacz śmiałość, byłaś taka urocza, jak byłaś malutka - odsłoniła w uśmiechu żółte zęby.

- Jesteś starą i mądrą elfką nianiu - powiedziała Rashirea i wróciła do biurka. - Nie chciałabyś, żeby Nienaite coś się stało, prawda?

W wodnistych oczach niani błysnęło zrozumienie. Była naprawdę mądrą kobietą.

- Lady, jestem za stara by marzyć o bogactwie, czy sławie. Męża pochowałam, gdy twoja pani matka uczyła się dopiero czytać. Tu jest moje miejsce, nie mam innej rodziny poza Sherazai. Lady, jeżeli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić...

Lady Sherazai uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Jak mogło jej przez myśl przejść, że niania...

- Przynieś mi strój jakieś służącej, może być za duży i brudny. Byleby mnie w nim nie rozpoznano. Weź wsyp do mleka nieco środku nasennego i napój Nienaite, tak żeby nie obudził jej hałas targowiska. Przygotuj największy kosz na warzywa. Ułóż w nim moją córkę i przykryj jakąś serwetą. Wybierzemy się na zakupu na targowisko obok Świątyni. I zawołaj do mnie Shiriję.

Niania skłoniła tylko głowę i wyszła z komnaty.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły ponownie, Rashirea właśnie ściągała suknie.

- Pani siostro... - odezwała się młodziutka elfka uderzająco podobna do Rashirei. Gdy zobaczyła, że ta jest nago, spłoniła się i spuściła wzrok. - Wzywałaś mnie.

Lady podeszła do elfki trzymając suknie, srebrne włosy opadały jej swobodnie na ramiona i plecy.

- Pamiętasz Shirija nasze tajemnice jak byłyśmy małe?

Zapytana pokiwała tylko głową nie śmiąc podnieść wzroku i Rashirea po raz kolejny zastanawiała się, jak ta dziewczyna uchowała się taka niewinna i naiwna.

- Teraz ja będę miała tajemnice, o której nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć.

Znowu kiwnięcie głową.

- Jeżeli powiesz - kontynuowała lady. - To ja powiem, że spotykasz się z koniuszym.

Wielki oczy zaraz podniosły się na wysokość twarzy pani siostry.

- Ale skąd ty...? - wydukała Shirija zupełnie zdziwiona.

- Oj spokojnie - położyła uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu przyrodniej siostry, wiedziała, że już jest jej. Po raz kolejny cieszyła się w duchu, że ojciec przygarnął bękarta. - Nikomu nie powiem, jeżeli ty o niczym nikomu nie powiesz. Nawet swojemu kochankowi. Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuje pani siostro - przytaknęła ochoczo Shirija.

- Dobrze. A teraz ubierz moją suknie i moją biżuterię i kręć się po moich komnatach, tylko nie podchodź za blisko okna. Jesteśmy podobne, ale nie takie same... - chyba się zapędziła, bo oczy siostry zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- Ktoś cię śledzi? - szepnęła z przejęciem. - Ach wiem, to na pewno jakaś zazdrosna żona, której mąż się w tobie zakochał! Ach już wiem to pewnie jego jest Nienaite! Jakie to cudowne!

- Tak, dokładnie tak. A teraz muszę się ostatni raz spotkać z moim ukochanym.

Nie trzeba było dawać młodej tyle romansów do czytania, pomyślała, chociaż z drugiej strony na dobre wyszło.

- Więc potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedziała szybko, zanim Shirija nie zacznie gadać i dobudowywać resztę romantycznej historii. - Pomożesz mi, prawda?

Młoda elfka pokiwała głową ochoczo i zaraz wzięła suknię od swojej siostry i zaczęła się ubierać. W tym czasie przyszła niania z jakąś suknią służby, chyba kuchennej sądząc po ilości tłustych plam.

- Znakomicie.

Kiedy jej przyrodnia siostra zamieniała się w lady Sherazai, ona zmieniała się w bezimienną służącą. Niania przyniosła nawet chustę, pod którą służące chowają włosy.

- I zachowuj się naturalnie, poczytaj książkę, prześpij się. Jak będziesz wołać służbę, to zawsze siedź do nich tyłem - poinstruowała stojąc już w drzwiach. Shirija była naprawdę do niej podobna. - Obie wdały się w ojca. Powinno się udać.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wzięła na ramię kosz na warzywa, który był cięższy o ciężar kilkumiesięcznej elfki.

Krążyły po straganie. Ona ze spuszczoną głową, niania głośno targując ceny warzyw i ryb.

- Lady Rashirea kazała złożyć ofiarę za zdrowie jej córeczki - powiedziała Rashirea normalnym tonem, chociaż nieco bardziej nieśmiałym niż zwykle.

- Ach widzisz. Już na starość pamięć nie ta dziecko. Co ja biedna bym bez was młodych zrobiła?

- Zapomniałabym jak mam na imię - skwitowała swoją wypowiedź chrapliwym śmiechem.

Rashirea w tym momencie przypomniała sobie plotkę, że niby niania kiedyś w odjezdnym teatrze jeździła. W tej chwili była w stanie to uwierzyć.

Poszły do straganu, gdzie sprzedawano drobiazgi na ofiarę. Wybrały złote oko wielkości dłoni.

W Świątyni było pusto. Bardzo dobrze. Nie sądziła, żeby po wyjściu z posiadłości ktokolwiek je śledził, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Dopiero, gdy znalazły się w bocznej nawie, pozwoliła sobie zdjąć chustkę. Spod kilku marchewek i grzybów wyciągnęła zawiniętą, śpiącą elfkę.

Pogładziła ją czule po główce i ruszyła śmiało w stronę bocznego korytarza.


	11. Koniec świata

_Wiem, nigdy tak naprawdę nie klęknąłeś. To tylko te słabe nogi, które znienawidziły cię nieść, zdezerterowały, nie usłuchały rozkazu. _

_Wiem, chciałeś tam walczyć do końca, zginąć przy boku swoich żołnierzy, tych kilkudziesięciu, którzy cię tak pokochali, że zdezerterowali, nie usłuchali rozkazu._

_Wiem, to nie była łza. Morze grzmi, nigdy nie płacze. Ale to niebo tamtego dnia opłakiwało, ten nasz świat, który upadł wraz z tobą._

_Wiem, chciałeś tym spojrzeniem mnie przeprosić, ale wiesz? Tak bardzo zazdrościłam matce, tego twojego ostatniego najpiękniejszego uśmiechu, który jej ofiarowałeś._

_Wiesz, w tej ostatniej chwili naszego świata, wyszło słońce. To zachodzące, krwiste. To ono cię przebiło, bo nie uwierzę, że mogłeś umrzeć od miecza._

_Wiesz, nigdy nie widziałam, by morze twoich oczu było tak spokojne, tak piękne. W tamtej chwili byłeś najwspanialszym mężczyzną w moim życiu._

_Wiesz, że matka ścisnęła moją dłoń. Nie po to, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Ty pewnie nie zdążyłeś tego zauważyć, ale tak bardzo chciała w tamtej chwili podbiec i chwycić cię w ramiona._

_Wiesz, podsłuchałam was. Wtedy, kiedy schowałam się w szafie w twoim gabinecie i wtedy, kiedy wróciłeś z patrolu i spotkaliście się w stajni. Szeptałeś, ale ja słyszałam._

_Wiesz, chciałabym w tamtej chwili być na jej miejscu._

_Ojcze._

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, gdy w końcu odzyskał przytomność. Ktoś trzymał go za ramiona i ciągnął. Dłonie miał skute łańcuchami. Nawet nie próbował się wyrwać i tak wiedział, że nie starczy mu sił, a może będą mu jeszcze potrzebne, o ile dadzą mu szansę. Przymknął oczy i dał się nieść.

Otworzył je odpiero, gdy ktoś z hukiem otworzył drzwi, tuż przed tym jak rzucili go na podłogę. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć poprzez sklejoone krwia i potem włosy, siedzące na kanapie Feresę i Rashireę, nieruchome jak dwa posągi. Zaczął powoli wstawać, było to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał.

Dodatkowo w nodze obudził się pulsujący ból. "I ty chciałeś coś jeszcze robić lordzie? Jak nawet wstać nie masz siły", pomyślał zbierając się by podnieść się na nogi.

- Pozwoliłam ci wstać? - odezwał się gdzieś z boku obcu kobiecy głos.

Zignorował go.

- Nie pozwoliłam ci wstać, psie! - ten sam głos.

Spojrzał w bok, na fotelu siedziala mroczna z czarnymi włosami upiętymi w staranny kok, w kolczudze narzuconej na bojową suknię. Skądś ją kojarzył, ale nie zdążył przyjrzeć się dokładniej, bo noga, na którą wstawał, właśnie zadrżała i upadl z powrotem na ziemię. Ktoś postawił ubłocony but na jego twarzy.

- Pies powinien wiedzieć, gdzie jego miejsce - czarnowłosa była widocznie zadowolona. - Jak będziesz grzeczny to pozwolę ci służyć, w końcu to lubisz, co lordzie Sherazai?

Milczał, nie drgnął nawet. Mroczna chyba wzięła to zgodę, bo po chwili ktoś zabrał nogę z jego twarzy. Podniósł się niespiesznie, ale nie próbował już wstawać z klęczek. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Feresę i Rashireę. Feresa jak zwykle spokojna, a przynajmniej na taką wyglądająca, a Rashirea... Przestraszona? Nie. Wściekła, prawdziwie gniewna. Jego dwie piękne kobiety.

- I jak, będziesz służył piesku? - odezwała się znowu czarnowłosa, widać chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Nawet na nią nie patrzył. Patrzyl tylko na swoją żonę i córkę, chcąc się nacieszyć ich widokiem. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak są do siebie podobne, w uniesieniu głowy, w wyprostowanych plecach, w powoli unoszącej się i opadającej piersi. Trzymały się za ręce. Wargi Feresy drgały ledwo zauważalnie. Rashirea zacisnęła dłoń na sukni tak mocno, że pobielały jej kostki. Jak dwa posągi, martwego już świata. Chciało mu się gorzko zaśmiać. Jedyne co zostało do uratowania to godność. Szkoda. Szkoda, że nie może po prostu umrzeć w ramionach tych dwóch najważniejszych w jego życiu kobiet. "Pomarzyć można lordzie, ale mają rację, została już tylko godność do ocalenia." Odetchnął głębiej.

- Służę, przez cały czas służę - odezwał się cicho. - Służę swojej rodzinie, służę Enklawie, służę Shilen. A takie marne stworzenia jak ty, pies taki jak ja, rozrywa i zjada.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale kątem oka zauważył jak wykonała gest i któryś z jej żołnierzy uderzył go twarz.

- Jeszcze śmie szczekać? - prychnęła oprawczyni.

- Przynajmniej nie ujadam... - zaczął ale kolejne uderzenie mu przerwało. Przez chwilę zrobiło się czarno przed oczami.

- Skoro taki z ciebie niebezpieczny pies to może powinniśmy dać ci obroże i trzymać na łańcuchu, co? Ma tam któryś jakiś sznurek, może wyprowadzimy wielkiego lorda na spacer? - rzuciła i zaczęła się śmiać, a wraz z nią wszyscy jej żołnierze.

Zignorował ich, chociaż na usta aż cisnęły się słowa riposty.

- Cieszę się, że widzę was całe i zdrowe Fereso, Rashireo - szepnął, nawet nie wiedział czy go usłyszały, ale chyba tak, bo obu zaszkliły się oczy.

Nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy jakis żołdak założył mu na szyje obrożę zrobioną z paska. Ktoś z tyłu zaczął szczekać.

- Dość tego Sa'ameti! - czyjś zmęczony głos przedarł się jakimś cudem, przez hałas, wszyscy umilkli.

Nawet lord odwrócił wzrok, by się upewnić, że dobrze pamięta ten głos. Veanerys Denery Teresh w zbroi i przy mieczu i w przeciwieństwie do córki siedzącej na fotelu widać było, że jeszcze przed chwilą walczył. Kilistir odwrócił się do żony, ale tak jak się spodziewał, jej twarz ani na jotę nie zmieniła się na widok brata.

- To mój więzień i mogę robić z nim co mi się żywnie podoba - zaprotestowała mroczna.

- Jak śmiesz... A wy? Co z was za żołnierze, gdzie wasz honor - Veanerys nie podniósł głosu, ale z powodu zmęczenia gorzej niż siostra panował nad targającym nim gniewiem. - Zdejmijcie to - rozkazał i ktoś zdjął przed chwilą założoną niby obrożę.

- Jak zwykle psujesz dobrą zabawę - prychnęła młoda Teresh.

- Wynocha - szepnął jej ojciec ignorując jej uwagę.

Sa'ameti przez chwilę jeszcze siedziała na fotelu, w końcu prychnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

- Lordzie, siostro wybaczcie...

- Nie wiem kim jesteś - odezwała się cicho Feresa patrząc na Veanerysa - bo mój brat na pewno umarł.

- Miałem nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz, ale trudno. I tak ty i twoja córka będziecie gośćmi w naszym dworze...

Feresa zaraz wróciła wzrokiem do swojego męża, tak samo Rashirea. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co znaczą te słowa.

Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk wyjmowanego miecza.

Spojrzał na swoją córkę i zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie był dla niej dobrym ojcem. "Przepraszam."

Przeniósł wzrok na swoją żonę, na ten szary spokój. Uśmiechnął się, tak jak ona uśmiechnęła się tej ich pierwszej nocy. Uśmiechem tylko dla niej. "Kocham cię"

Poczuł ostrze wchodzące w jego ciało.

O słońce zachodzi.

Trochę smutno.

... wasze ramiona...


	12. Notatki

Jeden z idących korytarzem mrocznych zatrzymał sie i podniósł leżący na ziemi pergamin. Rozłożył go, powiódł wzrokiem po pospiesznie stawianych literach, uśmiechnął się i podał drugiemu. Tamten przeczytał i roześmiał się.

- Ach to były czasy, nieprawdaż? - zapytał ten pierwszy.

- Miał wtedy mroczny co knuć - odpowiedział drugi o oczach czarnych jak u kruka.

_"Babskie rozruchy"_

_Rok wybuchu: 758 po Rebeli_

_Agresorzy: rody Teresh, Aeieri, Queret, Xironi, Keleshin_

_Zaatakowani: lordowskie rody tytularne, czyli Neresht (lordowie skarbnicy), Sherazai (lordowie dowódcy Straży Świątyni Nocy), Seyeren (lordowie dowódcy Warty Enklawy)_

_Przyczyny: historycy nie są zgodni, chociaż nie są to wydarzenia tak dawne, to jednak trudno znaleźć wiarygodnego i obiektywnego świadka. Najbardziej rozpowszechnioną teorią jest chęć przywrócenia tytułom lordowskim ich tradycyjnej obieralności, zamiast wykształcownej dziedziczności, oraz włączenie kobiet w możliwość posiadania któregoś z tych tytułów. Teoria ta wyjaśnia udział pięciu tradycyjnie matriarchalnych rodzin szlacheckich. Nie bez znaczenia pozostaje również fakt nierówności w dostępie do przywilejów i urzędów pomiędzy rodzinami szlacheckimi, a arystokratycznymi, ale to nie jest najważniejsze, bo zaatakowane zostały jedynie trzy z osiemnastu rodów arystokratycznych i to wcale nie największe. Te najbardziej absurdalne teorie mówią, że za wszystkim tym stała Świątynia Nocy, która chciała na powrót odzyskać, zagarniętą przez arystokrację, pozycję. Jednak nikt takim pomysłom nie daje wiary, bo gdyby tak było Świątynia nie pozostałaby neutralnym arbitrem w sporze i nie ukarałaby tych spośród rodzin atakaujących, które śmiały podnieść rękę na arystokratów pozostających pod prawem azylu Świątyni._

_Przebieg: w wyniku tych wydarzeń zagładzie uległy rodziny Sherazai i Seyeren, które podjęły walkę z atakującymi ich rodami (Sherazai zostali zaatakowani głównie przez Teresh z pomocą Xironi, a Seyeren przez Queret i Keleshin). Rodzina Neresht poddała się, ocalała, ale w tej chwili niewiele już znaczą wśród szlachty. Z rodziny Sherazai ocalała jedyna córka lorda - Rashirea Sherazai. Była ona pod opieką prawa azylu. Miała zostać wykonana egzekucja na całej odpowiedzialnej za atak na siedzibe rodu Sherazai rodzinie Teresh, ale ostatecznie ukarana została jedynie córka - Sa'ameti Teresh. Meliki Teresh uciekła, a jej mąż Veanerys Teresh został wybroniony przez rodzinę Denery, z której pochodził. Za to sprawiedliwości stało się za dość w przypadku rodzin Queret i Keleshin, które zostały ukarane z całą surowością. Niestety dwóch synów z rodziny Seyeren, pozostających pod prawem azylu, nie udało się ocalić. Zginęli broniąc swojej rodziny._

_Skutki: tytuły dowódców Warty i Straży Świątyni, oraz Skarbnika są dożywotne, ale nie dziedziczne. Nad przestrzeganiem tego prawa stoi Rada Tetrarchów, którzy też zatwierdzają kandydatów na lordów. Pozwolono by kobiety mogły kandydować po te tytyłu, ale jak na razie żadnej się nie udało. Wzrosło również ogólne znaczenie kobiet w strukturach Świątyni, ale bardzo możliwe, że był to proces trwający już od dłuższego czasu, a dopiero przy okazji "babskich rozruchów" zauważony. Zlikwidowano podział na arystokrację, Świątynia stała się strażnikiem równości pomiędzy wszystkimi herbowymi._


	13. Pan Żelaza

_Rashireo, _

_nie wiem, czy mam jakiekolwiek prawo prosić Cię o wybaczenie, ale bez tego co sie wydarzyło w bibliotece, nie miałabyś wystarczająco dużo woli..._

* * *

Musnęła opuszek palca językiem by przerzucić sklejoną stronę w "Traktatach goddardzkich przez fechtmistrza Rudolfa von Forrung spisane na pożytek młodych kawalerów". Młodym kawalerem może nie była, ale jakiś pożytek z lektury miała zamiar wynieść.

Studiowała właśnie sposób uniku przed pchnięciem na tułów, gdy drzwi otworzyły sie z hukiem i do biblioteki wszedł mroczny elf. Czarne włosy kleiły się do jego spoconej twarzy, koszule miał rozchłestaną. Elfka palcem zaznaczyła sobie miejsce, gdzie skończyła czytać i podniosła wzrok na swojego gospodarza.

- Nie mógłbyś Angnirze... - zaczęła, ale zaraz skończyła widząc wyraz twarzy zbliżającego sie powoli do niej elfa. - Stało się coś?

Nie odpowiedział. Zobaczyła jego oczy, rozszerzone źrenice, tak że tęczówka była ledwie widoczna, a przecież w bibliotece było jasno.

- Co się stało? - powtórzyła pytanie, gdy stanął nad nią. Znów nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, za to wyrwał jej książkę, rzucił gdzieś w bok. Nie zdążyła nawet zaprostestować, bo została złapana za kark, obrócona i pchnięta na stojące obok biurko. Próbowała się wyrywać, ale z drugiej strony wiedziała, że nie ma szans z Agnirem.

- Puszczaj mnie! Co ci odbiło! - krzyczała próbując go uderzyć, ale z piersią przycisnięta do mebla niewiele mogła zrobić. - Puszc... - krzyk zamarł jej w gardle, gdy usłyszała, jak odpina klamrę paska, a zaraz potem podwija jej suknie.

W pierwszej chwili strach ja sparaliżował, ale zaraz zaczęła sie rzucać, próbowała chwycić rękę, którą trzymał ją za kark. Efektem tego wszystkiego było to, że drugim ramieniem unieruchomił jej biodra i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jej szyji, przez co nie mogła zaczęrpnąć tchu do następnego krzyku. Łzy same pojawiły się w oczach, gdy bez słowa, bez żadnego czułego dotyku, po prostu ją wziął. Nie zwracał uwagi na jej szloch i zduszone jęki, jakie wyrywały jej się z ust przy każdym jego pchnieciu. Jej wnętrze zmieniło się w źródło bólu, ktory z powolnością, wywołaną brakiem powietrza, rozlewał się na resztę ciała. Świat zaczęła zakrywać jakaś dziwna czerwona mgła, z pulsującego bólu zaczęło rodzić się jakieś dziwne drżenie... ale nagle wszystko się skończyło, gdy mroczny chwycił elfkę za ramiona i pchnął gdzieś na podłogę.

- Czekam na sali treningowej - powiedział sucho zapinając pasek, nie patrząc nawet na Rashireę i wyszedł szybkim krokiem z biblioteki.

To co wydarzyło się przed chwilą... Zacisnęła drżące dłonie, na których sie opierała, w pieści. Łzy powoli schły na jej policzkach. To nie mogła byc prawda, a jednak wilgoć na jej udach nie pozwalały tak uważać. Umyć się, przebrać, to jest najwazniejsze, a nad tym... nad tym zastanowi się później... tak, na przykład jutro.

To była najdłuższa kąpiel w jej życiu. Szorowała się tak jakby woda mogła zmyć wspomnienie jego dotyku. Nie zmyła, ale to nic, później weźmie jeszcze jedną kąpiel. Wiazania butów denerwowały, bo nie chciały byc posłuszne jej dłoniom. Wszystkie bluzki okazały sie nagle zbyt niewygodne, zbyt wiele odsłaniały. W końcu zdenerwowana ubrała pierwsza lepszą i wyszła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Do piwnic, gdzie znajdowała się sala treningowa niemalże zbiegła.

- Wejdź! - usłyszała jego głos.

Zawahała się, ale w końcu pchnęła drzwi i weszła do rozświetlonej przez pochodnie i wysypanej piaskiem sali. Stojaki z bronią stały tak jak zwykle. On tez stał na środku sali, tak jak zwykle, z mieczem w jednej i z tarczą w drugiej ręce.

- Bierz! - rozkazał i wskazał mieczem leżący kilka kroków przed elfka oręż.

Rashirea nie spuszczając oczy z mrocznego podniosła tarczę i sięgnęła po miecz. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jest ostry. Nigdy nie walczyli ostrą bronią.

- Dla...

- Walcz ze mną! - przerwał jej krzykiem i lekkim tanecznym krokiem ruszył w jej stronę.

- Dlacze... - próbowała ponownie zadać pytanie, ale ten znów przerwał jej rozkazem walki i swoim atakiem, który przyjęła na tarczę robiąc mały krok do tyłu. Mroczny szybko odstąpił od zwarcia, zrobił dwa kroki w bok i znów zaatakował. Sparowała mieczem i przez skręt nadgarstka zmieniła kierunek ciosu. Zrobiła kolejnych kilka kroków do tyłu, by zwiekszyć dystans. Mroczny nie atakował, okrążał ja.

- Walcz ze mną, chyba że chcesz, żebym cię znowu zgwałcił - uśmiechnął się obleśnie.

- A może ci sie spodobało, co? Arystokratyczna dziwko - splunął jej pod nogi.

Musiała przyznać, że broń idealnie leżała w jej dłoni. Zastanawiała się, jakim materiałem jest owinięta rękojeść, bo nie ślizgała się. Idealnie wyważony, z rękojeścią w kształcie róży. Jak się zdążyła przekonać również odpowiednio elastyczny. Wspaniały miecz.

Uniosła tarczę by zasłonić tułów, miecz uniosła nad ramię ostrzem w stronę przeciwnika. Mroczny uśmiechnął się i stanął w pozycji bocznej, swój miecz sprowadził do pozycji głupca. Jego ulubionej. Ruszyli jednocześnie. Kilka szybkim kroków jego cios, jej przyjęcie na tarczę.

- Walcz ze mną! Zabij mnie!

Jej atak na jego nogi, odbił mieczem. Wysoki cios na głowę. Znała tą sztuczkę, gdyby uniosła tarczę, żeby się zasłonić, nie dokończyłby ruchu, dopiero jakby opuściła tarcze. Zrobiła więc tylko szybki skręt tułowia i krok w bok i natychmiast wyprowadziła pchnięcie w niebroniony przez tarczę bok. Oczywiście odbił i teraz to ona była odsłonięta. Znów krok w bok i szybki do przodu, uderzenie tarczą. Cofnął się kilka kroków i zaraz ruszył to zwarcia. Atakował. Pozwalała mu na to, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Cofała się okrążając salę.

- Walcz ze... - nie dokończył, opuścił swoje ostrze.

Puściła miecz, który tkwił w piersi Angnira.

- Wspaniale - szepnął z uśmiechem i upadł na piasek, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej czerwony.

Rashirea patrzyła na gasnące oczy swojego nauczyciela.

- Dlaczego? - spytała cicho, ale nie odpowiedział, tylko strużka krwi spłyneła z kącika jego ust.

Nie usłyszała jej, a zobaczyła dopiero kiedy uklękła w brudnym od krwi piachu. Położyła sobie głowę mrocznego na kolanach i z trokliwym uśmiechem, zaczęła go głaskać po włosach, tak samo czarnych, jak jej własne. Czułym ruchem wytarła strużke krwi z kącika jego ust. Dopiero po chwili mroczna podniosła spojrzenie, tych dziwnych wężowych oczu, na Rashireę.

- Naurloke ja... - zaczęła niepewnie.

Tamta sięgnęła tylko za kaftan i wyjeła kopertę.

- Kazał ci to przekazać, a teraz idź.

- Ja... - chciała coś powiedzieć.

- Wyjdź! - krzyknęła Naurloke.

Rashirea przycisnęła kopertę do piersi i wybiegła z sali, goniona przez krzyk, który zawierał w sobie ten rodzaj rozpaczy, gdzie łzy wydają się być zbyt nieodpowiednie, by ją wyrazić.

* * *

_... żeby mnie zabić. Moja siostra Sa'ameti, którą już poznałaś, odkryła, że ukrywasz się u mnie. Zażądała, żebym cię zabił i żeby byc pewnym, że zadanie wykonam, podała mi w winie wolno działającą truciznę, na którą tylko ona, mimo usilnch starań Naurloke, miała odtrutkę. Zadania nie miałem zamiaru wykonywać. Pomijając moją do ciebie sympatię, wiedziałem, że jesteś na azylu Świątyni, gdyby stała ci się krzywda. Cóz oboje wiemy, ze długo bym nie pożył. Chciałem zginąć w walce. Dziękuje, że mi w tym pomogłaś. _

_Pytaj się o Ryltara 'Czarną Wstęgę', to on powierzył cię mojej i mojej siostry opiece. Zajmie się tobą i na pewno będzie lepszym nauczycielem niż ja. _

_Pan Żelaza - twój oddany przyjaciel._


	14. Wyrok

Czarnowłosa mroczna elfka poderwała się gwałtownie z łóżka odrzucając kołdrę, nie mogła złapać oddechu. Panicznym odruchem chwytała się za gardło, wbijała paznokcie w pierś. Próbowała wstać, ale nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i runęła na podłogę. Płuca zaczęły boleć domagając się powietrze, ale to nie chciało się przecisnąć przez zaciśnięte nagle gardło. Jeszcze się podniosła na wyciągniętych ramionach, by znowu upaść znowu, przestała walczyć, tylko ostatni raz spróbowała i powietrze, które niespodziewanie wdarło się do płuc, sprawiło, że w zakręciło jej się w głowie.

Leżała przez chwilę na podłodze uspokajając się po kolejnym ataku, to jeszcze nie ten ostatni. W końcu uklękła i wtedy za jej plecami cicho otworzyły się drzwi. Światło z korytarza oświetliła mały szpitalny pokoik. Cień wchodzącego padł na klęczącą elfkę.

- Już wszystko dobrze. - powiedziała nie odwracając się.

Drzwi zamknęły się, a w pokoju zapachniało pomarańczami.

- Oczywiście, że dobrze - odezwała się mroczna, która weszła. - W końcu cię znalazłam siostrzyczko.

Chora spojrzała przez ramię nie wstając z klęczek. Widziała jak mroczna zdejmuje kaptur i odsłania zęby w szerokim uśmiechu szaleńca, w jej dłoni błysnął wąski sztylet. Zmrużyła zielonożółte oczy.

- A więc jednak przyszłaś po mnie Sa'ameti? - na wpół spytała, na wpół stwierdziła i wyprostowała się odrobinę. Wpatrzyła się w niebo za oknem.

- Zdradziłaś rodzinę Naurloke, tak samo jak Angnir, a ja jestem zemstą, naprawdę myślałaś, że cię nie odnajdę? Siostrzyczko - powiedziała tamta czule i zachichotała zaraz.

Naurloke poczuła materiał sukni na swoim ramieniu i delikatny dotyk dłoni na swoim podbródku. Nie stawiała oporu, gdy Sa'ameti odchyliła jej głowę do tyłu. Spojrzała w oczy siostry.

- Nie umrę. Zadbałam o to - powiedziała z uśmiechem i rozluźniła się.

- Ty suko - warknęła młodsza Teresh i wbiła sztylet za obojczyk klęczącej, czuła jak długie, wąskie ostrze dosięga serca, wyszarpnęła je i odepchnęła od siebie ciało siostry. Z lubością oblizała sztylet z krwi i zaczęła się śmiać.

Rashirea skręciła w korytarz prowadzący do przyświątynnego szpitala. Niosła koszyk z grzebieniem, gąbką i perfumami, czyli to co zwykle, od jakiegoś miesiąca.

Skręciła znowu, pozdrowiła skinieniem głowy jedną z medyczek i kolejny skręt. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i wyrzuciła koczyk, sięgnęła do paska z tyłu, wyciągnęła sztylet.

- Sa'ameti - warknęła pod nosem, widząc mroczną w czerwonym płaszczu i czarnych włosach spiętych w staranny kok, taki sam, jaki codziennie rano czesała Naurloke.

- Moja siostrzyczka już nie będzie potrzebowała opieki. Zatem mogę zająć się tobą - powiedziała młoda Teresh i zachichotała.

Rashirea zrobiła dwa kroki do tyłu, nie spuszczając oczu z czarnowłosej.

- Straaaaż! - krzyknęła, gdy tamta rzuciła się w jej stronę.

Cofnęła się jeszcze trochę, by znaleźć się w szerszym korytarzu. Odepchnęła swoim nożem proste pchnięcie w pierś.

- Straż! - krzyknęła raz jeszcze i zrobiła krok w bok, ledwo unikając kolejnego pchnięcia.

- Zginiesz dziwko - krzyknęła obłąkańczo Sa'ameti i rzuciła się znowu.

Rashirea syknęła, gdy ostrze, chociaż odbite, przecięło jej skóre na przedramieniu. Nigdy nie była najlepsza w walce na noże. Odskoczyła do tyłu i szykowała się do kolejnego parowania, które nie nadeszło, bo mroczna osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Za nią stał mroczny w mundurze Straży Świątyni Nocy z włosami upiętymi w małe warkoczyki i z dzwoneczkami na końcu każdego z nich, które teraz jak klęknął zadzwoniły wesoło, jak mogło ich nie usłyszeć. Strażnik wziął sztylet nieprzytomnej i zabrał się do jej związywania. Dopiero teraz Rashirea zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo trzęsą się jej nogi i ręce. Oparła się o chłodna ścianę, zamknęła oczy i starała się uspokoić.

Poczuła czyjś dotyk na swoim ramieniu i męski głos.

- Przepraszam pani. To pani została zaatakowana, tak? - to pytał stojący przed nią mroczny w mundurze dziesiętnika z niesamowicie błękitnymi oczami. Kogoś jej przypominał.

Nie była pewna swojego głosu, więc kiwnęła tylko głową i schowała sztylet z powrotem do pochwy.

- Nazywam się Sishir, pozwoli pani za mną, żeby wyjaśnić...

- Szefie mamy trupa - dobiegł ich krzyk z pokoju.

Dziesiętnik przetarł twarz dłonią. "Dlaczego do cholery jasnej na mojej zmianie", pomyślał i pokręcił głową.

- Zawołajcie, żeby ktoś to posprzątał a tą czarnulkę wrzućcie do celi - odkrzyknął i na powrót wrócił do Rashirei, wskazał dłonią korytarz zapraszającym gestem. - Proszę, muszę spisać raport.

- Oczy... - zaczęła mroczna, odchrząknęła i dokończyła. - Oczywiście.

Ruszyła za mrocznym już spokojna i wyprostowana. Trzeba będzie napisać list do Ryltara o śmierci Naurloke i Vellior też pewnie będzie chciał wiedzieć, że została złapana ostatnia z Teresh i ochrzanić go za to, że dopiero po tym, jak ją zaatakowała.

* * *

Trzymała w dłoni długi, wąski sztylet i patrzyła na związaną i klęczącą przed nią Sa'ameti. Nie słuchała tego, co dzieje się dookoła. Pewnie był odczytywany wyrok, ale Rashirea myślami była w jednej z komnat dworu Sherazai, gdzie siedziała na sofie obok swojej matki i bezsilna patrzyła, jak gwardia przyboczna tej małej suki poniża jej ojca, a ta śmieje się i poddaje im kolejne pomysły. Jak patrzy na nie z wyższością, pychą, której nie pozbyła się nawet teraz, na krok przed śmiercią.

- Zaraz umrzesz - syknęła ledwo się powstrzymując, żeby nie pchnąc już teraz.

Sa'ameti uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- To ty jesteś martwa Sherazai! Ona przyjdzie po ciebie, w końcu o wszystkich się upomina - szepnęła i zachichotała.

Wtedy na sali zapanowała cisza. Rashirea spojrzała na kapłana, który przed chwilą odczytywał wyrok. Tamten skinął przyzwalająco głową. Mroczna zrobiła krok do przodu, chwyciła brodę klęczącej i odchyliła jej głowę do tyłu i wbiła sztylet za jej obojczyk, wyszarpnęła i odepchnęła ją od siebie robiąc krok do tyłu.

Odrzuciła sztylet z powrotem na należne mu miejsce i zeszła z podestu. Myślała, że przyjdzie ulga, satysfakcja, cokolwiek. Ale była tylko pustka. Coś się właśnie skończyło. Podniosła wzrok i napotkała spokojne spojrzenie Ryltara, który czekał na nią ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami.

- Zdaje się, że tym samym zakończyłaś wszystkie sprawy, które cię tutaj trzymały - odezwał się, gdy podeszła nie siląc się na jakieś powitanie. - Zatem możemy zacząć normalny trening, zgadza się?

W pierwszej chwili chciała się oburzyć, że odzywa się do niej w tak impertynencki sposób, skoro jest tylko wojownikiem, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że od tej chwili, to ona jest uczniem, a on nauczycielem, więc kiwnęła tylko głową.

- Doskonale - podsumował i ruszył.

Poszła za nim nie odwracając się, więc nie widziała, jak znoszą ciało Sa'ameti. W sumie nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia, stwierdziła patrząc na plecy rycerza, przez które przewieszoną miał tarczę. Uśmiechnęła się do marzeń.


	15. Oddaj ją

Tylko na kilka dni wróciła ładna pogoda. Dzisiaj znów padało z ciężkich, ciemnych chmur. Nikomu nie chciało się wychodzić na zewnątrz, nawet służba pochowała się w swoich pawilonach i nie wyściubiała stamtąd nosa.

Ciężkie krople uderzały o szyby okien wybijając requiem. Przynajmniej ona to właśnie słyszała siedząc w fotelu z głową przechyloną na bok, zamglonym wzrokiem, bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w czubki swoich butów. Suknia przekrzywiła się i spadła z jednego ramienia. Srebrne włosy były nieuczesane i te kosmyki, które leżały na jej piersiach, były pozlepiane czerwonym winem. Sięgnęła po kielich, o mały włos go nie przewracając i jednym haustem wypiła całość napoju, który w nim jeszcze pozostał. Nie czuła już jego smaku. Niczego nie czuła. Chciała chwycić stojącą na stoliku butelkę, machnęła dłonią za mocno, palce nie zdążyły się zacisnąć na szyjce. Butelka potoczyła się po blacie i upadła na ziemie... Pusta. Elfka przeniosła wzrok z czubków butów na leżące na ziemi naczynie. W ciemnym szkle zobaczyła swoje odbicie... Jak w lustrze. Podniosła się z fotela, musiała podeprzeć się na stoliku by nie upaść. Kopnęła butelkę, która rozbiła się o ścianę... Tak samo jak lustro.

_Chcę ją zobaczyć. Teraz!_

Dyszała ciężko zaciskając dłonie. Lewą wciąż miała w bandażach. Nie czuła bólu rozciętej skóry. Czuła tylko gniew.

Po hałasie, jaki narobiła butelka, w pokoju zrobiło się strasznie cicho. Pusto. Zimno

_Nie możesz mi odmówić! Jestem jej matką!_

Puste oczodoły hełmu patrzyły beznamiętnie. Wielobarwna jaszczurka przyglądała się ciekawsko ze ściany, jak mroczna wybiega... A raczej wytacza się z pokoju.

Nie obchodziło ją, czy ktokolwiek ją zobaczy. Nic się już nie liczyło.

_Oddaj mi ją! Oddaj mi moją córkę skurwysynie_!

Szła podpierając się dłonią ściany. Kilka razy dłoń jej się ześlizgnęła we wnęki kolejno mijanych drzwi. Potem pojawiły się schody. Jak dobrze, że były tak wąskie, że dało się podeprzeć z obu stron. Szkoda, że na kilka stopni przed końcem opuściła dłonie. Ciężko było się podnieść z podłogi. Chyba coś ją bolało, ale nie była pewna.

_Nie zrobisz jej krzywdy draniu!_

Krople w żaden sposób nie orzeźwiły. Sprawiły tylko, że stała się mokra. Przynajmniej łzy znikną w tłumie wśród mokrych strug.

_Nienawidzę cię! Ciebie i całego tego chorego systemu._

Droga wydawała się nadzwyczaj długa i kręta.

_Tak... Siebie tez nienawidzę za to, że godzę się służyć takim jak ty!_

Dotarła na końcu do drzewa za pawilonami mieszkalnymi, od którego zazwyczaj rozpoczynała poranne ćwiczenia.

_Oddaj mi moją córkę! Ona nie jest twoja! Nigdy nie będzie!_

Usiadła na mokrej trawie i oparła się plecami o pień. Świat rozmazywał się w strugach deszczu i w alkoholu.

Zasnęła obejmując się ramionami, jakby przytulała kogoś jeszcze.


	16. Wdzięczność

_"[...]musi coś przecież istnieć. Jakaś granica, za którą nie wolno przejść, za którą przestaje się być sobą."*_

Wiatr trącił i pochylił trawę ku ziemi, strącił z liścia kwiatu kroplę krwi, która powoli spłynęła po zielonej blaszce, zniknęła w gęstwinie, by może gdzieś w korzeniach ziemi połączyć się ze swoimi siostrami, które osiadły na źdźbłach i delikatnych płatkach, znaczyły wzgórze koło Dion, takie jakich wiele. Może to właśnie im tak uważnie przyglądał się orczy wojownik leżący na wznak z rozrzuconymi na bok ramionami. Tym, które schły na eleganckich butach z delikatnej, czarnej skóry, a może jednak tym, które znalazły swój kres na złotym hafcie zdobiącym czarny jedwab sukni.

Na opuszku nieruchomego, skierowanego ku niebu palca, przysiadła biedronka. Złożyła chitynowy pancerzyk i nie przejęła się zbytnio szelestem jedwabiu i delikatnym zapachem ozonu. Orczy wojownik widać podzielał zdanie biedronki. Nie poruszył się, nie rzekł nic, gdy obiekt jego dotychczaowych obserwacji zniknął.

_Wdzięczność orokai jest twoja. _

_Walcz ze mną! _

_To ty jesteś martwa Sherazai! _

Wypadła z portalu nie martwiąc się krwią barwiącą jej suknie, ramiona i twarz. Nie schowała okrwawionego miecza. Świat gdzieś zniknął. Była tylko burza w szarozielonych oczach.

_Jest tylko prośba o przysługę _

_Zabij mnie! _

_Przyjdzie po ciebie _

Obcasy uderzały o deski podestu. Były jak grzmoty. Zachodzące słońce odbiło się od

ostrza. Błyskawice.

_Jestem Rubra z domu Quercus _

_Wspaniale... _

_O wszystkich się upomina. _

Nie zatrzymywała się ani na chwilę. W końcu kto to widział, żeby burza milkła w jednej chwili. Nie zapukała, bo kto widział, żeby fala wznosząca się na drewniana łupiną statku pytała o pozwolenie.

Wdarła się do pokoju Oriana, chwyciła go siedzącego przy biurku i pociągnęła na ziemie przygniatając wątła pierś kolanem. Sztych miecza znalazł się przy chudym gardle. Powietrze chrapliwie wydobywało się za zaciśnietych zebów odsłoniętych w wilczym grymasie. Gdzieś w oczach szalał sztorm, pod którego powierzchnią, w głębi, czaił się spokój szaleństwa.

W jednej chwil drzwi huknęły o ścianę, a Orian poznał Rashireę, która wpadła do jego pokoju. Nawet nie próbował zgadnąć co się stało. Z wyrazu twarzy było widać, że coś paskudnego. Już chciał się zerwać i biec po kapłańską torbę, kiedy zaatakowała. Więc przejście na stronę Nirsavidari było bajką, musiały ze Świątyni Nocy dostać rozkaz zniszczenia bractwa.

Tylko tyle zdążył pomyśleć, a zrobić nie zdążył nic. Walnął tyłem głowy o deski podłogi, pierś przygniotło kolano. Pociemniało przed oczyma, dźwięki zlały się w niezrozumiały szum.

Wrzasnęła dziko i odrzuciła miecz gdzieś na bok. Chwyciła Oriana za szatę, uniosła go lekko by zaraz uderzyć nim o podłogę. Burza urodziła deszcz, który dwoma kroplami spłynął po szarych policzkach. Podniosła się szybko i cisnęła krzesłem, na którym jeszcze przed chwila siedział kapłan.

- Nigdy - warczała - więcej - uderzyła pięściami w stół - następnemu znajomemu - kolejne uderzenie pieściami - powiedz, żeby się obwiesił! - pochyliła głowę chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Pozdrowienia od Pazura... - szepnęła zmęczonym głosem.

Miecz pod ścianą, elfka waląca pięściami w jego stół. Jej słowa musiał sobie powtórzyć. Cały czas był nieco oszołomiony. Ork napuścił ją na niego ? Niemożliwe. Skrzywdził ją ? Niemożliwe. To musi być jakieś nieporozumienie. Na wszelki wypadek nie wstawał, a nuż ją rozjuszy ? Oparł się plecami o łóżko.

- Nie wierzę, żeby on powołał się na mnie, by ci wyrządzić jakąś niegodziwość. Ten ork ma więcej honoru niż dziesięciu dowolnych rycerzy razem wziętych. To musi być jakieś nieporozumienie. Powiedz mi co się stało, a ja z nim pomówię. -

Stała pochylona nad biurkiem z czołem opartym na zaciśniętych pięściach. Zaśmiała się nieco histeryczne na słowa kapłana.

- Pomówisz? - znowu zachichotała. - Jeżeli nauczysz się rozmawiać ze zmarłymi to proszę bardzo...

Wyprostowała się, ale nie odwróciła. Patrzyła na swoje dłonie, prawą płasko położoną na biurku i lewą, której palce wciąż były lekko zagięte.

- Honorowy tak? To pewnie ten cholerny honor nie pozwolił mu się samemu zabić, musiał poszukać sobie kogos naiwnego, kto zrobi to za niego, tak?! - jej głos drżał na granicy kolejnego wybuchu gniewu.

Uspokoił się niemal natychmiast. Widać było, że sięga do pamięci. Kiedy mówił jakby do siebie

- Więc jednak to zrobił - w jego głosie brzmiała zaduma z odrobiną zazdrości. Po chwili milczenia dodał. - Myślałem, że mu się coś uda. Albo ją znaleźć albo się z nim pogodzić. - Za moment chyba całkiem już ochłonął. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Też nie rozumiałem tego poczucia honoru. Choć spędziłem z nim sporo czasu. -

Zaczął się zbierać z podłogi. Co dziwne, przestał się najwyraźniej obawiać Rashirei. Podniósł jej miecz i położył na stole.

- Kiedyś, jak będziesz chciała, mogę ci opowiedzieć co wiem. Trochę go może wtedy zrozumiesz. No ale to jeśli będziesz chciała. Dać ci coś na uspokojenie ?

Przyszło zmęczenie i odegnało wściekłość. Wydobyło z ust ciche westchnienie.

Nie zrozumiał, po prostu nie zrozumiał. Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu to nie on próbuje uciec przed wiatrem, wciąż się łudząc, że jest to możliwe.

- Nieważne - szepnęła i pokręciła głową. - Miłego dnia Ogrodniku.

Wzięła miecz ze stołu i skierowała się w strone drzwi. Zmęczenie i rezygnacja była widoczna w kazdym ruchu. Nie garbiła, co to to nie, ale łopatki nie były ściągnięte tak jak zwykle, ramiona zwieszone wzdłuż ciała, głowa pochylona odrobinę, o tą odrobinę, która przesądza o wszystkim.

- Muszę to z siebie zmyć - rzuciła w ramach wyjaśnienia i wyszła z pokoju kapłana i skierowała się do swojego.

Oczyściła miecz, starannie tak jak robiła to o każdym polowaniu. Starała się nie myśleć, po prostu zapamiętać się w prostych czynnościach. Przyglądała się swoim palcom rozwiązującym haftki sukni, starała się nie widzieć krwi barwiącej jedwab. Założyła wyjęte z szafy czyste ubranie, proste - domowe. Wybrała kilka flakoników, z tych, które stały na toaletce i skierowała się do łaźni.

Zanurzyła się w gorącej wodzie, która rozluźniła mięśnie, odetchnęła głeboko parą pachnącą lawendą i kwiatem wiśni. Oparła się plecami o brzeg bali, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zapatrzyła się w sufit.

Przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Tylko na chwilę.

Chciała się zerwać, gdy czyjeś delikatne dłonie dotknęły jej ramion, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Chciała krzyknąć, ale usta nie chciały sie otworzyć. Mięśnie zastygły, mogła tylko patrzeć. Patrzyła więc i z każdą chwilą była bardziej przerażona. Koło bali klęczała idealna kopia jej samej, tylko że w negatywie. O lśniącej srebrem skórze, popielatoszarych włosach, bladych ustach. Tylko oczy były złote. Zręczne dłonie ugniatały mięśnie ramion.

- Niechaj nikt nie waży się odbierać Matce jej córkę - odezwała sie postać, jej głos brzmiał, jakby odbijał się echem w pustej jaskini. - Niech córka nie ucieka od swojej Matki, bo po co? Przecież miłość zawsze odnajdzie drogę. A nie ma większej miłości nad matczyną, nieprawdaż Rashireo, córeczko?

Postać przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się czernymi zębami. Dłonie przesunęły się na kark. Czule zadbały o każdy splot mięśni.

- Myśleli, że są w stanie mnie powtrzymać - zachichotała. - Dla nich jestem tylko suką z podziemi, nie potrafia pojąć, że jestem ciemnością, w której każdy widzi coś innego.

Posmutniała wyraźnie.

- Dla ciebie córeczko byłam kiedyś Dającą Dary. Dlaczego teraz nie korzystasz z moich darów? Dlaczego się ich wstydzisz?

Blade usta ściągnęły sie, długie palce oplotły się wokół szyji elfki, zacisnęły się.

- Moich darów się nie odrzuca, córko!

Ostre paznokcie przebiły skórę, ciepła krew popłynęła po szyji i zabarwiła wodę.

- MNIE się nie odrzuca!

Powoli przesunęła dłonie rozdzierając skórę i żyły. Rashirea próbowała za wszelką cenę zaczerpnąć oddechu. Powieki zaciążyły.

- Ale nie martw się. Przed moją miłością nie ma ucieczki...

Dławiła się swoją własną krwią. Jej ciało zadrżało konwulsyjnie.

Wyprysnęła spod wody i rozkaszlała się. Rozejrzała się po łaźni uważnie, ale była sama. Zasnęła, po prostu zasnęła. Tylko dlaczego... Dotknęła nerwowo swojej szyji. Znieruchomiała z sercem trzepoczącym się w piersi, jak motyl w zamkniętych dłoniach, przed oczami jej pociemniało.

Dlaczego w powietrzu unosi się zapach ozonu, a na szyji widnieją ślady po zadrapaniu.

* * *

*Zofia Nałkowska "Granica"


	17. Vellior: Kobiety

- Chyba się starzeję - zaczął nie podnosząc wzroku znad rozciągniętego na stole truchła jakiegoś stworzenia. - Ostatnio zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób mógłbym opisać swoje życie. Podaj mi zaciski.

Milczał gdy zakładał zaciski gdzieś we wnętrzu stwora.

- Czy mógłbym opisać je przez swoje czyny? - kontynuował. - Ale to zbyt patetyczne. Przez pryzmat intryg w jakich brałem udział? Badań jakie przeprowadziłem? Mmmm wytrzyj mi ręcę - polecił wyjmując dłonie ze środka flaków i zaraz wsadził je tam z powrotem. - I zdałem sobie sprawę, że najlepiej moje życie opisują kobiety, które spotkałem, które coś dla mnie znaczyły. Jednocześnie uświadomiłem sobie, że w moim życiu nie było żadnego ważnego mężczyzny. Ojca nie pamiętam, tak samo braci o ile w ogóle jakichkolwiek, kiedykolwiek miałem.

Wyprostował się na chwilę i skrzywił z bólu. Odrzucił na bok umazany w jakieś mazi skalpel.

- Swojej młodości oczywiści też już nie pamiętam, bo ile można przechowywać jakieś niewiele znaczące wiadomości z czasów, kiedy było się głupim. A to ciekawe - zamruczał ponownie pochylając się na wnętrznościami. - Za to doskonale pamiętam swoją pierwszą hmmmm chyba z perspektywy czasu mogę nazwać to miłością. Jeszcze przed wojną braterską. Są chwile, gdy niemalże żałuję, że odmówiła. Niemalże... - szepnął.

W czarnych jak oczy kruka przez chwilę pojawiła się tęsknota.

* * *

Stał w cieniu oparty o drzewo, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na persi o wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w ziemię. Czekał.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie pójdziesz. Prawda? - ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Och czyżby było ci z tego powodu smutno? - odpowiedziała pytaniem złotowłosa elfka, która stanęła obok.

- Raczej nieco zawiedziony - dopiero teraz podniósł wzrok, uśmiechnął sie półgębkiem i spojrzał na towarzyszkę. - Miałem nadzieję, że znalazłem bratnią duszę, że za wiedzą pójdziesz i na koniec świata.

- Och to urocze doprawdy. Będziesz tęksnił Valheru? - również uśmiechnęła się i przekrzywiła głowę, kolczyki z drogimi kamieniami zadzowniły delikatnie.

- A ty - podszedł do niej. - Będziesz tęskniła? Ravenne Mornarwen Morgond?

- Och chyba mnie już nie kochasz, skoro nie mówisz do mnie tak pieszczotliwie jak zawsze.

Wyciągnął ręce i oparł je o drzewo po obu stronach elfki, blisko jej niemalże białych ramion, jego ciemna skóra wydawała się jeszcze ciemniejsza.

- Powiedz przynajmniej, że była to dla ciebie trudna decyzja.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy, westchnęła z smutnym uśmiechem.

- Była, ale widzisz Valheru. Tu już nie chodzi, o to czego ja chcę. Tu chodzi o honor rodziny. Nie zrozumiesz.

- Prawdopodobnie masz rację. Nie rozumiem, jak coś tak trywialnego, może cię powstrzymać od poszukiwania wiedzy - wzruszył ramionami i zabrał ręcę. - Zatem jest to pożegnianie.

- To ty tak twierdzisz - rzuciła i odwróciła się.

* * *

- A później przyszła wojna. Szczerze powiedziawsze niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu, poza dużą ilością krwi. Jednak była na swoj sposób wspaniała. Mogliśmy zrzucić te skostniałe struktury poprzedniej ery. Mogłeś wtedy stać się każdym. Ja na ten przykład zostałem tetrarchą Veliorem Tirellem. Eeeeech chyba ten też się do niczego nie nadaje - stwierdził odgarniając na bok wnętrzności. - Ale może... Podaj mi jeszcze raz skalpel. I wiesz co jest najlepsze, spotkaliśmy się po wojnie, ba! Żeby tylko raz. Jakoś teraz honor rodziny jej nie przeszkadzał. Chyba to właśnie w kobietach uwielbiam, jak już myślisz, że wiesz czego się spodziewać, to nagle postanawiają się zmienić. Jestem tym nieskończenie zafascynowany. Ooo podaj mi tamten pojemnik - wyciął coś i wrzucił do podanego pojemnika. - Może jednak coś z tego będzie.

Odszedł od stołu, wytarł dłonie w ręcznik.

- Jednak rodzina chyba miała coś przeciwko jej honorowi, jak się dowiedzieli, że się ze mną widuję to urządzili na nią nagonkę. Była chyba wtedy w ciąży... A może to nie ona. Nie pamiętam. Ale co jest ważne, dobre kilkadziesiąt lat później znowu ją spotkałem. Może nie dosłownie...

* * *

- Tetrarcho pewna mroczna chcę się z toba widzieć. Powiedziała, żeby przekazać ci pozdrowienia od Ravenne - służacy stał w otwartych drzwiach i czekał na dalsze instrukcję.

Vellior tymczasem dokończył czytanie jednego z listów i zaraz zabrał się na następny.

- Wprowadź ją - polecił w międzyczasie.

Gdy tylko służący zniknął odłożył przed chwilę wzięty papier i usiadł wygodnie w swoim fotelu. Nalał sobie wina. Nie musiał długo czekać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się powtórnie i służący wprowadził czarnowłosą mroczną elfkę do gabinetu.

- Naurloke, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytał się uprzejmie, gdy zostali już sami.

- Znałeś ją? - zdziwiła się nie mniej uprzejmie mroczna. - Cóż za ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Niemalże dar losu, nie uważasz Valheru?

Mroczny patrzył uważnie na kapłankę, którą myślał, że zna.

- Usiądź sobie, widzę, że masz mi dość sporo do powiedzienia - wskazał krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka.

- Niewiele się zmieniłeś mój drogi - powiedziała Loke i uśmiechnęła się, mrużąc żołtozielone oczy.

- Niestety nie mogę się odwdzięczyć podobnym komplementem.

- Ooooo nabrałeś ogłady. Urocze - ciągnęła dalej rozbawionym tonem.

On za to pochylił się i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach, przyglądał się uważnie mrocznej.

- Jak do tego doszło? - zapytał cicho.

- Zadziałał plan, który myślałam, że nigdy nie zadziała, ale jednak ktoś ciekawski zajrzał tam, gdzie nie powinien i bum oto jestem. Nie pytaj nawet dlaczego akurat w tym ciele. Tak wyszło, ale chyba nie jest tak źle?

- Do charakteru ci z tymi oczami i imieniem.

Roześmiała się.

- Doprawdy, przyznam się bez bicia. Tęskniłam. A ty?

- Potrafiłem znaleźć sobie odpowiednie towarzystwo, żeby jakoś zagłuszyć to rozrywające moją duszę uczucie.

- Lepsze ode mnie? - spytała wstając i podchodząc do tetrarchy

- Wystarczająco zbliżone.

- Ou ranisz mnie - szepnęła z ustami niemalże przy jego ustach. - Myślałam, że jestem jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

Nie odpowiedział, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Przewrócił kolejną stronę w leżącej na pulpicie książce.

- Gdzie to było - zamruczał do siebie. - Niestety w końcu umarła. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła chorować. Podejrzewaliśmy, że to ciało nie mogło w sobie znieść martwego ducha. Przygotowywała się do tego, że przenieść się do innego ciała. Znalazła nawet jakąś dziewczynę, tylko jak twierdziła musiała ją lepiej przygotować. Niestety nie zdążyłam bo dopadła ją przeszłość ciała, w którym żyła. Szkoda. O jest - przejrzał szybko zawartość strony, na której się zatrzymał.

Wziął pojemniczej z wcześniej wyciętą częścią i wrzucił ją do kotła.

- Ale szczerze powiedziawszy nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to nie był jeszcze koniec. Oczywiście nie była to jedyna ważna kobieta w moim życiu. Później była na przykład moja ślepa córka. Muszę przyznać, że byłem z niej niezwykle dumny. Jeszcze była mała lady Sherazai i jej córeczka. Aaach... Dobra starczy na dzisiaj, posprzątaj tutaj - polecił a sam wyszedł z pracowni.

Młodziutka mroczna, dziecko jeszcze, zabrała się za sprzątanie. Lubiła, kiedy tetrarcha był w takim nastroju, aż miło była go posłuchać. Szkoda tylko, że będąc niema, nie mogła zadać mu żadnych pytań.


	18. Dekadentyzm

Przewróciła się na drugi bok skrzywiła się, boleśnie wręcz, gdy na jej twarzy padły promienie po południowego słońca. Zaraz przewróciła się z powrotem chcąc spać dalej, ale umysł wyrwany ze snu zaczął już, powoli wprawdzie, ale pracować. Zaczął rejestrować uwierającą w uda, zwinięta w kłębek kołdrę i tępy ból głowy. Próbowała ułożyć się tak, żeby jej pościel nie przeszkadzała, ale spowodowało to jedynie, że znów słońce zaświeciło jej w twarz. Chciała ją skopać w bok, ale coś jej przeszkadzało. Odwróciła głowę i bardzo niechętnie otworzyła oczy. Nie miała siły zakląć, uniosła tylko brew, patrząc na twarz jakiegoś młodego mężczyzny, chłopca w sumie, bo ile mógł mieć lat? Siedemnaście? Jedyne pocieszenie to takie, że nie miał zbyt wielu pryszczy. Nie unosząc głowy rozejrzała się po pokoju. Z tej perspektywy zauważyła trzy butelki i jakąś książkę, która otwarta leżała na stercie ubrań. Czy to znaczy, że czytali ją już po tym, jak się rozebrali? Ale dlaczego? Tego nie potrafiła i w sumie nie chciała sobie przypominać. Odetchnęła głębiej i zaraz zrobiła niewyraźną minę. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach alkoholu i seksu, bo oczywiście nie pomyśleli, żeby otworzyć okno, a służba pewnie była zbyt wystraszona, żeby w ogóle wchodzić do pokoju. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Przetarła dłońmi twarz i chciała przeczesać palcami dłońmi, ale się nie dało, zbyt były posklejane i skołtunione. Westchnęła jeszcze raz i niespiesznie usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Posiedziała chwilę zastanawiając się, czy będzie musiała biec do miski stojącej w rogu pokoju, czy może jednak nie. Pochyliła się do przodu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Żołądek postanowił się jednak nie buntować, więc w końcu wstała niepewnie. Dojrzała jeszcze jedną butelkę i stłuczony wazon, dookoła walały się kwiaty, woda już wsiąkła w dywan. Powoli i nie wykonując zbyt wielu gwałtownych ruchów, dosłownie doczłapała się do okien i otworzyła je na oścież, po czym skierowała się w stronę toaletki. Usiadła ciężko na taborecie i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Znowu nie znalazła siły, żeby zakląć, a przydałoby się, tak siarczyście, zamiast tego sięgnęła po szczotkę i zaczęła doprowadzać swoje włosy do ładu.

Nad poprzednim wieczorem nawet zbytnio nie myślała, bo i po co? Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak wiele wcześniejszych. Wizyta w karczmie bohemy, słuchanie jakiś wierszy, piosenek, oglądanie obrazów, czasem jakiś tancerek. Przyjmowanie komplementów. W końcu zaproszenie na jeszcze jedno winko do jej mieszkania. Natchnione alkoholem dyskusje i seks. Wczoraj nie było inaczej, nic nadzwyczajnego, więc pozwalała swojemu umysłowi jeszcze odpocząć i dokładnie rozczesywała włosy.

Kończyła już, gdy od strony łóżka rozległ się przeciągły jęk i jakieś niewyraźne mamrotanie.

- Wstawaj - rzuciła ochrypłym głosem, nie odwracając się od lutra.

Chłopak poruszył się w pościeli.

- Chodź jeszcze do mnie - zawołał zdecydowanie zadowolonym głosem. - Rashi najmil...

- Już ci wczoraj mówiłam, że nie masz się tak do mnie zwracać - przerwała mu gniewnie.

- Ale... ale to było przed ta wspaniałą i upojną nocą - próbował zaprotestować chłopak.

- Jeżeli myślisz - zaczęła Rashirea tonem nauczycielki, odkładając szczotkę i sięgając po słoiczek z maścią - że wspólnie spędzona noc cokolwiek zmienia, to jesteś w błędzie. Jeżeli myślałeś, że zapałam do ciebie jedyną i wielką miłości, albo że zostanę twoją muzą, to przestań się łudzić

- Wczoraj w nocy mówiłaś zupełnie inaczej! - oburzył się.

Elfka zaczęła bardzo starannie nakładać maść na twarz.

- Jeżeli obietnice składane po pijaku bierzesz na poważnie, to tym bardziej jest mi ciebie żal chłopcze. A teraz zbieraj się, skończyłam z tobą...

Młodzieniec wyraźnie czuł się lepiej od Rashirei, bo wstał o wiele pewniej i bardziej energicznie. Podszedł do elfki.

- Ale ja z tobą jeszcze nie!

Chwycił ją za ramię i odwrócił do siebie, otrzymał za to cios w brzuch. Zwinął się w pół. Rashirea nie wstała z taboretu, nogą pchnęła chłopaka na ziemie.

- Nie próbuj ze mną takich sztuczek - syknęła, mrużąc oczy. - Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i wynoś się!

Patrzyła jak zbiera się z podłogi, wciąga spodnie, narzuca koszulę i zabiera książkę. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała, chyba faktycznie miał jakąś przy sobie. Chyba nawet swojego autorstwa.

- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz - warknął na odchodnym i wyszedł z pokoju o mały włos nie wpadając na młodą służącą, która stała niebezpiecznie blisko drzwi.

- Zrób mi herbaty - poprosiła dziewczynę, gdy gość zniknął z pola widzenia. Tamta dygnęła i szybko poleciała na dół.

Rashirea narzuciła na siebie jedwabny szlafrok i zaczęła porządkować pokój w miarę możliwości.

Zastanawiała się, do której karczmy pójść dzisiaj.


	19. Pożegnanie

_Do lady Rashirei Sherazai _

_W dobrach domu _

_Pani dziwnie się czuję mogąc znów pisać list, którego Ty będziesz adresatką, zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów. Nigdy przyjaciółkami nie byłyśmy, ale mimo wszystko bardzo miło wspominam wspólną naszą korespondencję. Jednakże radość z kreślenia tych słów przyćmiewa mi, może nie smutek, a raczej niepokój. Myślę, że uczucie moje podzielisz Pani. _

_Tetrarcha Vellior Tiller jest chory. Pewnie osobiście by do Ciebie Pani list napisał, gdyby tylko sił mu starczyło i jasności umysłu. Zrozumiem Cię Pani, jeżeli uznasz tę wiadomość za niezbyt zmyślny fortel. Tym bardziej niezwykła jest to wieść, że obie dobrze wiemy, że pozostało mu jeszcze dwadzieścia trzy lata życia, o ile ani mnie, ani Pani, nie oszukał. Myślę jednak, że gdzieś w głębi nie jesteś Pani tą wiadomością zaskoczona. Widziałaś Pani, równie dobrze jak ja, że nie zawsze jego czarne oczy były równie przenikliwe, jak jeszcze osiemdziesiąt lat temu. A teraz w krótkich chwilach świadomości dyktuje swój testament i prosi, tak właśnie Pani, prosi byś go odwiedziła, byś osobiście kopię testamentu odebrała. Wydaje mi się, że chciałby z Tobą Pani, po prostu porozmawiać. Może wyjaśnić te sprawy, których wyjaśnić nie mógł, bądź nie chciał wyjaśnić wcześniej. Tak jak wspomniałam nie miałyśmy ani czasu, ani chęci by zostać przyjaciółkami, ale nie odmówisz mi Pani prawa do tego, że chociaż trochę Cię poznałam. Miałam również przyjemność swego czasu napotkać na swojej drodze Twojego ojca i pewnie nie raz już słyszałaś, że jesteś nieodrodną jego córką. Rozumiem więc i akceptuję Twoją Pani decyzję o oddaleniu się od spraw Świątyni Nocy, tym bardziej gdy spotkałaś się po tylu latach z Twoją córką. Jednakże nie zaprzeczysz, że Velliorowi Tillerowi jesteś coś winna. O swoje bezpieczeństwo nie musisz się Pani obawiać, w końcu jesteś azylantką Świątyni Nocy, za której życie i zdrowie jestem osobiście odpowiedzialna, ale oczywiście możesz przyjechać z własną służbą. _

_Bez względu na Twoją Pani odpowiedź posyłam wyrazy szacunku. _

_Alhena Lhien _

_Dowódczyni Osobistej Gwardii Tetrarchy Velliora Tillera__  
_

* * *

_Alheno, przyjadę za dwa dni. _

_R. Sherazai_

* * *

Czekała, więc chodziła po komnacie, w której mimo szeroko otwartych okien, unosił się ten charakterystyczny zapach choroby. Mimowolnie wodziła palcami po meblach, brzegu komody, oparciu krzesła, grzbiecie książki. Patrzyła na lustra, wiszące jedne przy drugim, w których odbijało się światło dziesiątek świec.

- Czy to kolejna mara, która nawiedziła mój umierający umysł i daje fałszywą nadzieję, na spełnienie ostatniej prośby? - odezwał się głos za plecami elfki.

Mroczna nie odwróciła się, za to spojrzała w jedno z luster, w którym odbijał się obraz łóżka z baldachimem, w którym siedział, opierając się o jego wezgłowie, mroczny elf i czarnymi oczami kruka przypatrujący się odbiciu Rashirei.

- Och proszę cię Velliorze, choroba to jeszcze nie śmierć - powiedziała i spojrzała na niego unosząc wymownie brwi. - Lekarstwa jak widzę ci pomagają - stwierdziła i sama zdziwiła się brzmieniem swojego głosu. Było tam, coś na kształt nadziei.

Tetrarcha wzruszył ramionami.

- Potrzeba ich coraz więcej, a starcza na coraz mniej.

- Czy mam się zmartwić? - spytała z lekkim uśmiechem przechodząc od komody do okna.

Zapatrzyła się na miasto leżące w dole rozświetlane przez magiczne kryształy. Największe podziemne miasto Enklawy. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że było piękne. Na swój nieco upiorny sposób.

- Zastanawiałem się w sumie, czy będziesz się cieszyć.

Zamyśliła się i zaczęła bawić się wisiorkiem kruka z księgą. Ubrała go, żeby przepuścili ją bez zbędnego dopytywania, ale z drugiej strony, był to chyba najbardziej znajomy kształt.

- Proszę - jęknęła niemalże. - Rozumiem jeszcze Alhenę, że w liście pisała, jak to z tobą źle, ale ty już nie musisz...

- Wiem, co się ze mną dzieje Rashireo - przerwał jej pewnym głosem.

Zerknęła na niego i zmrużyła oczy. On również patrzył z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

- Popełniłem błąd. Śmiertelny - dodał odwracając spojrzenie. - Niedługo lekarstwa w ogóle przestaną działać, a ja cóż - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wzruszył ramionami. - Odpłynę w krainę szaleństwa, jakkolwiek żałośnie by to nie brzmiało.

Rashirea odeszła od okna i podeszła do kredensu. Wyciągnęła kryształową karafkę w winem i dwa kieliszki.

- Ciekawa jestem, co też cię nawiedza w tym szaleństwie - rzuciła mimochodem nalewając wina.

- Nie licz, że rzucam się w pościeli dręczony wyrzutami sumienia - powiedział tym razem uśmiechając się rozbawiony. - Nie żałuje niczego, do czego przyłożyłem rękę.

- Masz rację, to było dość naiwne - zgodziła się podając kieliszek tetrarsze i samej siadając na brzegu łóżka.

- Za to cię uwielbiam Rashireo. Za tę nutkę naiwności...

- Przechodzimy do fazy komplementów? - uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i upiła łyk wina.

- Nigdy nie prawiłem ci komplementów. Jesteś na to za dobra - uniósł palec, żeby powstrzymać ją od komentarza - i sama dobrze o tym wiesz. Przyznaj mi rację.

Nie odpowiedziała tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem, ale zaraz spojrzała na niego poważnie.

- Więc umierasz? - spytała i zaraz uniosła ponownie kielich, żeby się za nim ukryć.

Nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko patrzył na nią uważnie.

- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś się cieszyła - stwierdził w końcu.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Bo to nie dzięki mnie, a po prostu choroba...

- Kłamiesz - stwierdził ponownie nie spuszczając spojrzenia przenikliwych, czarnych oczu z mrocznej.

Spuszczony mimowolnie wzrok padł na chudą dłoń trzymająca kryształowy kieliszek.

- Może... - powiedziała w końcu. - Ale na pewno nie będę zbytnio tęsknić...

- Tak? - zapytał z delikatnym uśmiechem i uniósł brwi. - A ja za tobą bym tęsknił.

Tym razem ona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i uniosła brwi.

- Swoje lata przeżyłem Rashireo, wiele osób spotkałem, które w ten czy w inny sposób były dla mnie ważne...

- Jak marionetki?

- Skoro tylko tak to widzisz, nic na to nie poradzę.

- A co innego, troska, miłość? - podsunęła z kpiącym prychnięciem.

- A dlaczego by nie, Rashireo?

- Proszę...

- Piastuję zbyt wysokie stanowisko - kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na uniesioną w niedowierzeniu brew. - Żeby jawnie okazywać swoją przychylność, po prostu nie wypada, żeby urzędnik, bo tym właściwie jestem, miał swoich ulubieńców - mówił szybko, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać, wzrok utkwił w jednym z luster - ale na swój sposób chciałem się zatroszczy o te osoby, które były mi jakoś bliskie i może też trochę potrzebne z różnych przyczyn. Ale żadnej nie nazwałbym marionetką. To wszystkie wspaniałe istoty. Dumne i zbuntowane - uśmiechnął się z szczerym podziwem.

- A co z Sishirem? - wtrąciła. - Trzymanie w celi własnego syna raczej nie jest dobrym sposobem na okazanie troski.

Zaśmiał się.

- Nie powiedziałem, że kocham wszystkich bez wyjątku. Tak, wykorzystałem go, a przynajmniej chciałam, bo mi na to nie pozwoliłaś i naprawdę nie miałby tak źle. Chciałem po prostu mieć przy sobie wiernego wojownika.

- I tak wytresowałeś sobie Alhenę. Wierna jak piesek...

Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

- Mam wrażenie, że masz do mnie o coś żal. Nie krępuj się, skoro już robię ten rachunek sumienia, jak na umierającego przystało. I nie mów, że chodzi o Nienaite, też miałem do niej prawo, jako ojciec. Po za tym domyślasz się chyba, że nie bez powodu posłałem was obie do Nirsavidari. Ponadto czyż nie przysłałem ci wspaniałej broni? A z tego co wiem, to już całkiem naturalnie zwraca się do ciebie "mamo". Co zatem leży ci na wątrobie moja droga?

Wstała, na wpół pusty kieliszek odstawiła na stolik. Podeszła ponownie do okna i splotła ramiona pod biustem.

- Odesłałeś Ryltara "Czarną Wstęgę" - powiedziała cicho dopiero po chwili.

Czuła na karku jego spojrzenie.

- Odesłałem - przyznał. - Ale nie sądziłem, że już nie wróci. Był rycerzem, któremu ufałem. Dlatego poleciłem go do tego zadania.

Machnęła dłonią nie odwracając się od okna.

- Chyba powinnam się już z tym pogodzić, prawda?

- Zawsze miałaś problemy z akceptowaniem rzeczywistości. Ach właśnie, dopóki pamiętam - znowu zaczął mówić z pośpiechem. - W pierwszej szufladzie znajdziesz kopię testamentu. Nienaite zgodnie z obietnicą została przeze mnie uznana i dziedziczy rubieże północne. Już ona będzie wiedziała, co z nimi zrobić. Jest także pudełko. To prezent dla ciebie, dawno temu kazałem wykonać. Ostatnio przestałem mieć nadzieję, że będę mógł ci go wręczyć, ale teraz to bez znaczenia. Weź. Najwyżej sprzedasz.

Patrzył na nią dziwnie rozpromieniony. Spazmatycznie zaciskał dłonie na kołdrze.

- Otwórz – ponaglił.

Kopertę schowała do kieszeni sukni, a pudełko otworzyła. Dopiero po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na elfa.

- Piękny, prawda? – zapytał, ale nie była pewna, czy pyta o prezent, bo już na nią nie patrzył.

Rozpoznała to spojrzenie, które nie potrafiło się skupić w jednym miejscu. Podeszła do łóżka i wyciągnęła z dłoni mrocznego kieliszek z praktycznie nie ruszonym winem.

- Zawołaj mi Alhenę, muszę szybko jej coś podyktować – polecił i już chciał wstawać z łóżka, ale zamiast tego opadł na poduszki.

Rashirea nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Stała nad łóżkiem i patrzyła, jak jeszcze przez chwilę Vellior rzuca spojrzeniem po pokoju i mamrocze, aż w końcu zasypia.

* * *

Testament kazała przekazać Nienaite. Sama poszła do swojego gabinetu polecając służbie by jej nie przeszkadzano.

Stała w oknie i piła koniak, a z magicznego kryształu na stole leżącego na biurku płynęła muzyka.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Chyba było jej smutno.


	20. Powitanie

Odstawiona na spodek porcelanowa filiżanka zabrzęczała cicho. Rozejrzała się po gabinecie, który tak dobrze znała, a w którym praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło od czasu śmierci jego właściciela.

- Nie chciałaś jakoś przemeblować tych pokoi? - zapytała się mrocznej, siedzącej po drugiej stronie stolika.

Tamta poprawiła kosmyk czarnych włosów z fioletowymi pasemkami, który wymknął się spod rzmienia. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może i bym mogła, ale jest tyle spraw związanych ze jego śmiercią, że nawet nie mam czasu - odpowiedziała cicho zachrypniętym głosem, który najlepiej świadczył o tym, ile rozmów musiała przeprowadzić. Mimo, że już minęło trochę czasu.

Rashirea powoli odkrywała, że jest zazdrosna. Było to absolutnie bezsensowne uczucie, ale z drugiej strony, żałowała że nie jest na miejscu swojej rozmówczyni.

- Poza tym - kontynuowała czarnowłosa - tak wygląda, jakby miał zaraz wrócić - dokończyła ze szczerym smutkiem.

W sumie Rashirea nie miała się czemu dziwić, w końcu to nie ona była zaufaną, najbliższą i najbardziej oddaną osobą w jego otoczeniu.

Była nią Alhena. Alhena Lien kapitan osobistej gwardii tetrarchy Velliora Tirela, która właśnie unosiła swoją filiżankę herbaty do ust.

Lady przekrzywiła głowę przyglądając się swojej rozmówczyni. Ascetyczna, to było jedyne, co przychodziło na myśl, gdy się patrzyło na panią kapitan. Mimo, że Vellior wyniósł ją z przysłowiowej ulicy do tak znacznej pozycji, to wciąż nie nosiła żadnej biżuterii. Nigdy też Rashirea nie widziała jej umalowanej, a nosiła jedynie mundury... A nie, raz była w sukni. Później się poskarżyła, że tylko dlatego, że tetrarcha jej kazał.

- A jak w ogóle wolność? - spytała Alhena, zupełnie nie przejmując się spojrzeniami szlachcianki. - Wreszcie ją odzyskałaś.

- Myślałam, że będzie bardziej interesująca - odpowiedziała szczerze lady. - Mam teraz doprawdy za dużo wolnego czasu.

- Ach to by wyjaśniało tę wizytę - kapitan uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

- Jesteś okrutna moja droga - poskarżyła się, ale sugestii bynajmniej nie zaprzeczyła. - Przyznaję, że nieco mi go brakuję. W końcu przez osiemdziesiąt lat był ośrodkiem mojego życia. Wszystko niemalże, co działo się ze mną, kręciło się wokół niego. Oczywiście, to nic w porównianiu z tym, co ty musisz czuć.

Alhena uśmiechnęła się tylko smutno.

- Wiedziałam, że wcześniej czy później ten dzień nadejdzie. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że zdąże się odwdzięczyć za jego troskę.

Jak strasznie się od siebie różniły. Nie chodziło nawet o pochodzenie, ani o zainteresowania nawet. Charakter też nie był najistotniejszy. Rożniło je podejście do tego mężczyzny. W sumie obie zawdzięczały mu życie, mimo to Rashirea uważała go największego wroga, tymczasem Alhena bezgranicznie mu zaufała. A on odwdzięczył się jej tym samym, powierzając jej wszystkie swoje najważniejsze sprawy.

Rashirea była zazdrosna.

Do drzwi ktoś cichutko zapukał, a po "proszę" Alheny, do gabinetu wszedł mały mroczny i nie podnosząc głowy podreptał prosto do pani kapitan.

- Twoje? - zapytała żartobliwie Rashirea, pochylając się w stronę chłopczyka.

- Nie - odpowiedziała krótko zapytana.

Dopiero teraz chłopiec podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na lady. Miał oczy czarne jak oczy kruka, a gdy się uśmiechnął, mroczną przeszedł dreszcz.

- Cóż, nieodrodny syn swojego ojca - stwierdziła zafascynowanym głosem, prostując się.

- Ostatnia pamiątka - szepnęła czule i pogładziła chłopca po rozczochranych czarnych włosach. - Co się stało? - spytała chłopca.

Ten zerknął jeszcze na drugą mroczną i powiedział szybko

- Chce się pobawić z Mieke.

- Dobrze - zgodziła się po chwili Alhena i zadzwoniła dzwoneczkiem stojącym na stoliku, który wydał z siebie wysoki dźwięk.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale potem nieoczekiwanie otworzyły się drugie drzwi do gabinetu i pokazala się w nich mlodziutka mroczna elfa. Skinęła głową obu paniom, uśmiechnęła się do chłopca i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Ten szybko do niej podbiegł i jak drzwi się za nimi zamykały, to było słychać jak szczebiocze wesoło.

- Nie powinnam pozwalać mu się z nią tak często bawić - odezwała się Alhena.

Dopiero teraz Rashirea oderwała wzrok od drzwi, za którymi zniknęły dzieci.

- Dziewczynka jest niema - wyjaśniła pani kapitan, widząc pytające spojrzenie rozmówczyni. - I asystowała wcześniej Velliorowi przy jego eksperymentach. Nie wiem, czy to zdrowe, by była jego najbliższą towarzyszką. Z drugiej strony, tylko przy niej jest taki rozgadany. Do mnie odzywa się, gdy czegoś potrzebuje, do obcych w ogóle. Aż dziwne, że odważył się wejść, widząc inną osobę. Widać polubił cię od pierwszego wejrzenia.

- Bije ode mnie taki instynkt macierzyński, że wszystkie dzieci od razu chcą być moje.

Alhena zaśmiała się cicho.

- Albo odziedziczył gust po ojcu.


End file.
